Labyrinth 2: Wait, what did you just say?
by darkstar2010
Summary: Its been three weeks after Sarah wished away her brother. Now she sits down for dinner with her family and her father tells her something that gave her a little shock. A secret that has been kept from her since she was born. Sarah is 3/4th fae and only 1/4th human. Now it has been ten years since Sarah has seen the Goblin king? Until one day he shows up at her new home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there thank you for taking time and reading this story. I know that I am new to the Labyrinth fanfictions, but I thought I should give it a try. I first saw this movie back in 2009 when my world was changed forever. That year I kinda blocked most of my friends. But I went to the local library and I saw this movie and I was like, it seems like an okay movie, when I got home that was the first movie I watched and I was like wow love this movie. Then now a few days ago I saw this movie again on netflixs and lets just say I have been watching it at least once a day. So now trying my hand at this fanfiction. I hope you all love it. Enough of this now on with the story.

* * *

**_Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I don't own the Labyrinth. I just own the plot. _**

* * *

**_Chapter one _**

_**Three weeks later**_

* * *

It has been three weeks since Sarah has wished away her baby brother. She knew it was real but at the same time she was trying to fight if it really did happen. Of course there were signs that it did take place. The last three weeks went by and Sarah couldn't shake the thoughts that lingered in her mind of the goblin king. She was so confused on some of the things that happened while in the labyrinth.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind Sara started to get ready for dinner. Her father and step mother Karen told her that there was some things that she needed to tell her. Sarah was scared on what it was. But sitting at her vanity she knew that there were strange people were coming and Toby would be awake and about ready for bed. Looking at the time Sarah noticed that it was seven thirty.

"Sarah, Sarah its time come down. Your father is already greeting our guest." Called Karen.

"Coming." Said Sarah as she took one more look at herself in the blue dress.

Walking down to the dining room, Sarah froze in her place when she saw her mother, her mother's parents, her father's parents, and her step mother's parents. She was happy to see her mother's parents but wasn't so happy to see her mother.

"Daddy what's going on?" Asked Sarah.

"We need to talk to you. You're not in trouble. But we need to talk to you and let you on the family secret because we'll be moving far away from here. So please sit down so that we can talk."

Slowly Sarah sat down. Next to her was her father, and on the other side of her was her mother. Next to her mother were her parents, next to them were her father's parents and next to them were Karan's parents, and then next to her father was Karen.

Everyone started to eat. All was quiet. Sarah watched how everyone was talking quietly, she looked around again and said, "What's going on? I want the truth."

Her father looked at her and said, "Sarah this is really hard for me to tell you. Ever since we left you home with Toby last week, something happened that you think we don't know about. I know for a fact that you wished away your brother to the Goblin King Jareth."

Sarah froze and looked at her father and said, "What? Daddy have you been reading one of my books again?"

"Sarah I am being serious. You cannot lie to us. We all know. But you need to have an opened mind. Me and my parents are full blood fae, while your mother is only half fae, and you my dear are 3/4th fae and only 1/4th human."

Sarah froze and said, "You're telling me that I am not fully human, but I have more fae blood within my veins."

"That's what we're trying to say." Said Sarah's mother's mother.

Sarah looked at her grandmother and said, "Why are you all bring this up now? What changed to revel this secret to me?"

"It's because you wished away your brother. I felt magic being used around and you and Toby. My parents along with your grandfather were in the labyrinth watching everything that happened. But mostly your grandfather was watching you while my parents were watching Toby and the king. I'm surprised that you made it to the castle." Said Karen.

Sarah froze and said, "I'm sorry I wished him away. I was upset and I took it out on him. When I made that stupid wish I regret it. I went and I won him back. I'm sorry."

Karen nodded her head and said, "I know. But you shouldn't have but things happen and I can forgive you since you did manage to get your bother back."

Everyone started to eat again and after a few more minutes past Sarah's father said, "We'll be moving to the Underground. You won't be going to school tomorrow and your grandparents will be trying to see if you have any magic, but I am scared that you don't. That's for them to decided, while Karen's mother will teach you how to act, while your other grandmother will help you find some dresses and cloths to wear once we leave."

Everyone nodded. But Sarah was a little sacred about all of this. She knew that there was something else that her father kept from her. Looking over at him Sarah said, "Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"Yes there is. I and bother of your grandfather's are judges for the underground and also we work closely with the king. Not just Jareth, but also his father who is the high king of the underground. Also the Goblin city is just at the low end of the underground. The Goblin city is just a door way between the human world and the Underground, without the city the whole underground would fall apart. Also one last thing is that my last, no our last name is Williams its Gray."

Sarah nodded her head. When she was done eating she looked up at her father and said, "May I please be excused, I'm a little tired and overwhelmed with everything that you all have just told me."

Her father looked at her and said, "I'll be having a word with you tomorrow about a few things. But your lessons won't start until we're in the Underground, in my house that I had left behind. Until then enjoy your time here because I am not sure if we're ever coming back."

"Daddy can we come back just for shopping and maybe to get away for vacations." Asked Sarah.

"Let me think about it first my darling. Now enough of this talk for the night, go get some rest while we have some adult talks." Said Sarah's father.

Sarah got up and hugged her grandparents and kissed her mother, father, and stepmother on the cheeks, and hugged her step-grandparents.

The next week or so Sarah was waiting for her father to have a word with her and so far they haven't has a chance to say anything. Looking at the red book that had haunted her for a while now, Sarah wasn't sure what was going to happen. She was already staying home from school like her father asked her to and also she was in her room most of the time. She hardly left her room to see them. She refused to eat with them, so when they were gone she would eat something.

Today was no different. Sarah walk down to the kitchen and was surprised to see her father their sitting at the table. He looked up and said, "Sarah we need to talk about what happened when you wished Toby away."

"I know. What is it that you need to know?" Said Sarah slowly.

"I want to know what you thought about the King? What you thought about the underground?" Said her father.

Sarah looked over at him and said, "I don't know what I should think about that damn king, and the underground is lovely, I have some friends who were with me. I'm sure your parents said that along with my grandfather."

"Yes. Yet they know what happened in that dream bubble. But I want to know your feelings of the king?" Said her father.

"Dad I am only 15. I don't know what to think of him. I'm sorry dad for wishing Toby away. But I have been reading books that you have given me about the laws and all of that about the underground. Will I have school when we start living their?"

"No. I've talked to the teacher for you to come to the house. But when they have test you must go to the school house. Then after that you can work or stay at the house and help Karen run it or something. But I also want you to know that Jareth isn't as bad as he seems. There are things that only few people know about him and only less know who he truly is. Another I wanted to tell you is that Jareth might come by from time to time to see how we're settling in, but the rules of the fae are a bit different. At 16 there is full dance lessons that you need to learn. At 17 is when you'll have suitors talking to parents, at 18 is the coming of age ball, and then you're done with school. After that you can do what you wish. Sarah I'm sorry for pulling you away from this world and closer to that King."

"It's Okay Daddy. I can handle everything. But I hope Toby will be just fine." Said Sarah.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this story.

DarkStar2010


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well hello there my lovely readers. I know that their might be some spelling errors or mistakes and I am sorry for that. I went over this chapter twice but I might have missed some things. Another thing I would like to bring up is that I don't mind what you guys have to say. If you see something or don't under stand please let me know and I will message you back as soon as I can. I do have chapter 3-4 already typed but I will be going over them at another date and time. one last thing sorry if this is kinda slow or boring but I am doing my best. this chapter is slow to but the next few chapters are really good, I think. But please enjoy this lovely chapter.

* * *

**_I don't own the Labyrinth or any of it characters. I only own Maya and the plot._ **

* * *

Chapter two

Ten years later

* * *

It's been ten years since Sarah and her family have moved to the Goblin city within the Labyrinth. Sarah was happy that she could see her friends. Hoggle, Sir. Didymus, Ambrosious, and Ludo. Everything went by so fast. Sarah got to visit her mother's parents who liked to live Above ground. Each time Sarah heard word of the Goblin King coming to visit she would say that she wanted to spend time with her grandparents. Yet her father tried to get her to say and say hi. But Sarah didn't want to risk it.

Today Sarah was at the library looking for a decent book to read. Of course the Librarian, who was a female fae loved and adored Sarah. She often found it odd that Sarah was living Above ground up till ten years ago. Yet today Sarah stopped by and said, "Maya I have to drop this book off and come back another time. My stepmother is hosting some type of party tonight and I have get over to the school and pick up Toby. So we'll talk later."

Maya looked up and said, "Alright. Talk to you then."

Sarah walked out of the library as fast as she could and headed over to the school house. Waiting outside for Toby, Sarah found it odd that ten years ago she wished her brother away and now they were living underground. Yet the only thing that was a problem was that she wasn't full fae and her magic was weak. She could perform small tricks here and there, but nothing like Toby.

"Sarah!" yelled Toby running up to her. He looked up at her and smiled and said, "I missed you sis. Today was really good. We learned about the history of the underground and the people and also a little of the above ground."

Sarah nodded her head. Sarah only smiled because after a year of privet tutoring and learning magic Sarah was able to join the class. But she wasn't able to make any friends. But she didn't care because she had Hoggle, Sir. Didymus, Ambrosious, and Ludo. The goblin's liked it when she would help them out in the markets every now and then.

"Sarah were you listening?" Asked Toby.

"I'm sorry Toby, but our parents have decided to have another dinner with more guest. So I guess we should be leav-"

"Ah Sarah, I was wondering if you would be picking Toby up?" Said their Teacher, Mr. Mcfee.

"Hello headmaster." Said Sarah.

"I need you to give this to your parents. So please make sure they get it." Said. Mr. Mcfee.

Sarah nodded and said, "I will. But we must be going now."

On the way home Sarah looked at Toby and said, "Do you know anything about what's going on tonight?"

"I don't have a clue. Are you going to say you are unwell and go up to your room again?" Asked Toby.

"I'm not sure Toby. I want to but something is telling me that something isn't right about to night."

"Sarah, I don't know. But earlier I head news that we had another runner and the child was retuned. I heard ever since a young girl ran-"

"Toby enough of that talk at once. We need to get home."

Toby didn't say another word as they walked the rest of the way home quietly. Their home was only an hour's walk from the Goblin castle where the king lives. Sarah has been thinking about him more and more and about what he has said. But her father did say that what little magic that Sarah had was from being her and not from the king. Sarah learned that the only way a king can give their magic to someone they has to be married to that person, or both parties admitted to one another face to face that they accept their love. So Sarah didn't have anything to worry about. Hoggle and her other friends wouldn't breath a word to what happened to Sarah and what they knew.

When they reached the door Sarah looked at Toby and said, "Once we walk in I know that your mother would like for you to go and get ready."

Toby only nodded his head. When they walked in they saw Karen walking around telling the servants where things should be placed and what not.

"Ah Sarah, Toby you two are home. Toby how was school?" Asked Karen.

"Fine. Where is Father, the headmaster gave something to Sarah to give to father."Said Toby.

Then walked in their father who took the note from Sarah and started to read it. When her father finished reading the note he looked up and said, "The king just found time to come for a visit. He'll be here tomorrow night. He would like to talk to us about something important."

Sarah froze and looked at her father and said, "Can I go visit my grandparents tomorrow please?"

"Sarah why do you always go away when the king stops for a visit?" Asked Toby.

"Toby come with me while your father and sister have a talk." Said Karen.

When they were gone, Robert looked at his daughter and said, "Sarah you have to meet him. He already knows that Toby was the baby that was wished away. He found out last time he was here because Toby was telling him a story. Then he asked me about it and I had to tell him the truth Sarah. He's been asking about you and I told him that you were visiting your grandparents that were living above ground. Another thing is that his parent's wants to meet the girl who ran the labyrinth and saved her little brother without know that she was fae."

Sarah looked down at the ground and said, "I don't want to. If I have to I'll leave this place and never come back. I don't want to see him. Why can't you understand that? Yeah I know I went to the coming of age masquerade ball when I turned 18 and I had a mask and I was fine."

"Sarah please just stay tomorrow night. If you feel like you need to escape you can. His father is my best friend and because I know that you're scared. And also he wants to teach Toby magic. It seems Toby has a talent in magic just like his great great grandfather. So I don't see why he can't go." Said her Father.

"Fine. But I refuse be used tomorrow night. I just know that Karen has a plan about something. God why did I agree to move down here again?" Asked Sarah.

"To be with me, Toby and your stepmother, whom you have grown quit close to. Which I am happy about that." Said her father.

* * *

A/N: Well now what do you all think about this chapter? Here is one song that I was listening to while writing this chapter. watch?v=46iLc18SL1Y

Well until next time my lovely readers.

DarkStar2010


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hello my lovely readers. I want to say thank you to those who have been reading this story and adding it to their favorites and alerts list, and also thank those who have reviewing. Well here is chapter three and I hope it is to your liking. Any questions or you seem confused about something please just ask in a review or just pm me.

* * *

**_A/N: I don't own anything of the labyrinth, the only thing that I own is two characters. and Maya. _**

* * *

**_Chapter three_**

The next day Sarah didn't do much. She walked to the library to see if Maya was in, but it seems that Maya was busy at home. Something about a party or what not. Sarah then walked into the markets and went to see Hoggle.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Said Hoggle.

"Staying away from home until Karen has everything set and ready for tonight. I'm going to be so bored and scared at the same time. I don't want to be there, I want to see my mother but I can't. Ugh."

Hoggle just laughed and said, "Sarah he still doesn't know who you are does he?"

"He knows that Toby was the child, but he doesn't know if I am that Sarah or not. It's been ten years. And each time he paid a visit to my family I always left and visit my grandparents or stayed at my mother's hour for a while. I guess running from this wasn't a good idea because the past will always come back to haunt you. I guess that's what happening now."

"Sarah I know that I told that I hated him, but I don't. He's a friend of mine and don't worry I didn't tell his anything. He is kind. But I know he wasn't when you were trying to get your brother back." Said Hoggle.

Sarah nodded her head. She looked around the market and noticed some full blooded Fae were walking around. Looking at Hoggle Sarah said, "I better go. I don't want any trouble with the Fae and I need to go and pick up my brother from school. I'll see you later."

Hoggle gave Sarah a hug and then she was off running to the old school house to pick up her brother. When she reached the school it was still early so Sarah had time to pull out a book that she kept with her. It was a book from the human world. Since she got to go see her grandparents every now and then, she felt happy that she could bring back one of her favorite book, she was happy. While reading the book Sarah felt eyes on her. Looking up and down the street she didn't see anyone. She was about to look again until she hear Toby calling her name.

"Sarah." Called Toby.

Putting her book away Sarah look at Toby and said, "Hey how was school?"

"Good. The king of the Goblin's stopped bye to visit us. He told me that he'll be at our house tonight at the time the note said, along with his parents."

Sarah nodded her head but she was still worried about Toby. She knew that the king wasn't what he seemed to be. Yet she couldn't help but still be worried about him. Also Sarah couldn't figure out how she felt about him. For ten years she was trying to figure out if what he had told her was the truth or a lie. But at the time he thought she was only human.

* * *

**_Jareth_**

Jareth was in the school house waiting for the teacher who was the headmaster to finish up the rest of the class. Looking out the window he saw a young girl reading a book. Then he knew who she was. Of course he knew that she had moved down here with her family.

Ten years. Ten years it had been since the last time he had seen her. Oh each time he and his family stopped to see her family he didn't see her. When Toby got older he had once told his family a story. A story that was true. A story that his parents questioned him about. Yet each time they went to see Robert's family the girl was never there.

"I have found you Sarah." He has whispered to himself and smiled. He smiled but at the same time he has kept it hidden.

"Alright class now is time for you all to leave, but please remember to read the next chapter in your books for tomorrow." Said Headmaster Mr. Mcfee.

The students all got their things and headed out the door. Jareth watched as the child run to their families, but what surprised him what Toby. Toby yelled out his sister's name and they were talking. Then they started to walk away.

"Majesty what is wrong and don't see nothing?" Said the headmaster.

"That girl, the one with Toby who is she?" Said Jareth.

"That's his sister. She is only 3/4th fae and only 1/4th human. She moved down here with her family when she was only 15. I feel sorry for that girl. Toby told me that each time you or anyone of your family member comes to visit them, she tends to go Above ground to see her mother's parents. Ever since she came here none of the girls like her. Yet she is well known in the markets to keep peace. The Goblins and some of the trolls like her, yet she tends to stay away from most fae." Said the Headmaster.

"Thank you for letting me know. I must be going. I'm not sure when I'll step by but I will when I can." Said the king.

The headmaster nodded his head as Jareth left.

* * *

**_Sarah_**

When Toby and Sarah arrived home that night, Karen forced Sarah in a lovely pink dress. The pink dress had long sleeves, and it faded into a red color. The dress itself was beautiful but nothing like the white dress from the bubble dream. Ah yes the bubble dream, only few knew of what happened within that dream. Only her grandparents knew of the bubble dream and they knew where Sarah was coming from when she refused to stay at home whenever their king or his parents came for a visit.

Another thing that no one knew about was what happened within the heart of the Labyrinth. This was something that Sarah couldn't shake from her mind. Sarah sat at her vanity and looked into the mirror and noticed that her hair was down. She felt like she knew that something bad was going to come of this. Of course she did listen to her father when he told her that the Goblin king wasn't like what he seemed to be.

Yes she did see him from time to time but she was sure that he hadn't know who she was. She wanted to know what would happen if he did realize it was her after tonight. Of course he knew who Toby was.

"Miss, Ma'am wants you to come down stairs now." Called on of the servants.

"Alright I'll be right there." Said Sarah.

Looking at herself one last time, she got up and walked downstairs to her family. Just as she reached the bottom step, there was a knock on the door.

"Toby please go answer the door." Said Karen.

* * *

**_A/N:_** well now what do you all think of this lovely little chapter? I wonder what's going to happen next? Well until next time. Chapter four will be up maybe tomorrow or the next. Depending if my nephew will let me be so I can post it heehee.

DarkStar2010


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Here is the next chapter. I watched the Labyrinth with my nephew and he love it. Yet he was trying to hit the monsters. It was funny. I want to thank those who are reading and reviewing this story. It makes me happy. Anyways I will not be updating anything on December 24 or 25, I wont have a computer with my writing with me. I'll be at a place that does have internet but I don't have time to post the chapters those to days. So as a Christmas Gift (a late one) I'll be posting three chapters on the 26 and then it will go back to one chapter a day. :D

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

When Sarah reached her father when Toby went out of the room she looked over at him and said, "Can I please stay in my room. I don't feel-"

"Sarah we have talked about this. I don't know why you are scared to at least sit and talk with them." Said her father.

"I don't know. I guess I am scared." Said Sarah.

"Scared of what?" Came a voice.

Robert smiled and said, "Hello your Majesty. We were just talking about a friend of hers."

Sarah was thankful that her father lied to him. Though she knew that it wasn't Jareth, but she could tell that it was someone who was related to him just by the sound of the voices.

"Come, come now Robert you don't have to be so formal with us tonight. It's just Gareth." Said the high king.

Sarah slowly tuned around and saw the high king Gareth, he was an older version of Jareth. She noticed that Jareth and the Queen were both in the room. Toby walked over to his sister and said, "Sarah are you alright?"

"I'm fine Toby." Said Sarah.

When their father turned to them he said, "My old friend Gareth, Lady Lilly, and lord Jareth, let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Karen, which you all have meet before. This is my lovely daughter Sarah whom you have never meet before, and my son Toby."

The high Queen smiled and said, "My isn't she lovely. Was she at the coming of age ball?"

The high Queen looked nothing like Jareth, but she did have mismatched eyes. Sarah knew where he got his eyes from. Both the high Queen and king have blonde hair so that was where Jareth got his hair from. Yet all in all Jareth still looked like his father.

"Yes she was Lady Lilly. She didn't want to go but I talked her into. Of course she didn't stay very long. She doesn't like to be too far from her brother at times." Said Karen.

The high king looked at Sarah and said, "My you do look like your grandmother Ally. How is she faring these days?"

"She is well." Said Sarah.

Sarah looked at Jareth and she knew that he knew that she was the same Sarah who ran the Labyrinth. Sarah sat down when everyone else did, and wait to be called for dinner. Sarah didn't say anything or even looked at the Royals that were within her home.

"Sarah can't you tell me a story?" Said a bored Toby.

"Toby we have guest and I believe your mother would be upset if I told you a lovely story. You know every well that the stories that I know of came from the Above ground. "

Toby looked sad and Sarah knew that the reason why he was sad was because she couldn't tell him a story. But she didn't dare tell a story while their parents were talking.

"Ma'am dinner is ready. If you all would follow me into the dining room. "

Everyone was sitting around the dining room table. At the head of the table was the high king, on his right was the high queen. Next to her was Sarah, next to her was Toby. On the left side of the high king was his son Jareth, next to him was Karen, and last was Robert.

Sarah wasn't too happy where she was sitting because she felt like it was wrong. Then talk of her brother going to the Castle.

"Yes the headmaster did send me a note. But I don't want Toby staying at the castle. I want him to remain here at the house." Said Robert.

"My friend can I ask why?" Said King Gareth.

"Well to be honest if it weren't for Toby, I believe my only daughter would have stayed in the Above world with her grandparents. Toby and Sarah are very close and that each time Sarah would visit her grandparents she would always send us a letter day after day wondering how Toby was doing." Said Robert.

Sarah stopped eating and listened to what her father was say. It was all true because Sarah knew that if there wasn't any Toby she would be living with her grandparents.

The high Queen said, "Why don't we send someone to pick young Toby then. It seems like he is close to his sister."

"Your right my dear. Jareth do you think you can have someone to come pick up Toby in the morning and I believe that his sister would be happy to come and pick him up after his studies." Said the king.

"I'm not sure father. I guess I could send someone to come and get him in the morning, and I guess his sister can come and get him." Said Jareth.

Sarah noticed that Jareth didn't really look at her or even talk to her at all. She was beginning to believe that her parents were lying about Jareth recognizing that Toby was the child from ten years ago, and she was that girl who defeated the labyrinth all those years ago. It seemed that Sarah was in the clear and if Jareth didn't truly noticed who she was then she was going to remain quiet.

"Lords, and lady, I think that would be a lovely idea, and if Toby needs to stay overnight I am sure Sarah doesn't mind if she-" started Karen, yet Sarah had enough of the conversation. She looked up at her father and said, "Daddy may I please be excuse from the table, I'm not feeling to well."

Robert looked at his daughter and said, "Go and get some fresh air. I'll send someone to let you know we are done with dinner."

Sarah nodded her head. She got up and walked back to the living room and out the doors and into the garden. Walking over to the bench she felt the cool night air on her face. She felt relieved to be outside and away from him.

Looking up at the night sky she felt at peace and happy. She was happy that the night sky could always calm her down, until his words always came back to hunt her, _I move the stars for no one_. Those words and others always seem to make their way into her mind.

She heard the doors open and she didn't bother to look to see who it was. She thought it would be Toby to come check on her but then she felt like it wasn't him. Tuning around to see who it was, she was kind of shocked to see that it was the high Queen.

"You're Majesty." Said Sarah looking at the Queen, she then bow to the queen.

"Sarah you don't have to do that. I hate formality when I am within a home of my subjects. How are you feeling?" asked the Queen.

Sarah raised up and said, "I'm fine. Just worried about my little brother. I know he has strong magic, stranger than me. I guess I am just worried about him."

"Sarah it's important to those who have strong magic to learn from the royal family. I know that you are worried about your family, mostly your brother. But why is it that I have only meet you tonight?" Asked the Queen.

"It's a long story. A story I don't want to get into the deal detail of as of now." Said Sarah as she looked away from the Queen.

"Wait a minute you were the girl who ran the labyrinth who was only 15. You were the only female that has actually gotten through the heart of the labyrinth and the only girl who has denied my son." Said the Queen.

Sarah looked at the Queen and said, "Yes. I was the girl and Toby was the child. But I regretted that wish ever since I had made it. I thought it was only a fairy tale and nothing more at the time. What do you mean I was the only girl who had denied your son?"

* * *

**_A/N:_ ** Sorry that Jareth has a small part in this chapter, But don't worry, Sarah and Jareth will talk to one another in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Anyways what do you guys think about his parents? I like the high Queen. She's pretty nice :D

Until Chapter five my lovely readers.

DARKSTART2010


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** well hello my love readers. Hope you all are having a good day, for me it was cold out. I wont bore you with any news or anything. But just a reminder on December 24 and 25 there will be no update of this or any of my stories, for those who read my naruto and ghost hunt, they wont be updated till after Christmas or next year as of right now.

**_A/N:_** _I don't own the Labyrinth._

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

"Wait a minute you were the girl who ran the labyrinth who was only 15. You were the only female that has actually gotten through the heart of the labyrinth and the only girl who has denied my son." Said the queen.

Sarah looked at the Queen and said, "Yes. I was the girl and Toby was the child. But I regretted that wish ever since I had made it. I thought it was only a fairy tale and nothing more at the time. What do you mean I was the only girl who had denied your son?"

"Sarah are you telling me that you didn't know that you were Fae until you were fifteen? Right after who happened within the Labyrinth?" Asked the high Queen.

"Yes. I didn't know." Answered Sarah.

Sarah realized that the high queen didn't answer her last question.

"Why were your grandparent living Above ground?" Asked the high Queen.

Sarah looked at the Queen and said, "They wanted to get away from the Underground and see who the Above world was like. I don't know what made my father stay for so long, but I can only guess that he fell in love with my mother. Then I was born and I guess that my father and grandparents wanted to stay there. That's all I know."

The high Queen nodded her head. Sarah knew that the high Queen knew something that she didn't but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Sarah I am like you. I am only 3/4th Fae and only a 1/4th human. Yes I have strong magic powers. But I believe that I can try and help you learn more of you powers." Said the High Queen.

Sarah froze and said, "What? But-"

"Sarah no one knows. My husband is full Fae and so now is Jareth. Yes I saw what happened in the bubble dream. I was there and when you denied my son I saw how his face feel. I saw how he acted since then. I know that you were only fifteen at the time and didn't understand what he was asking you when you reached the heart of the labyrinth." Said the high queen.

Sarah didn't know what to say but just then one of the servants opened the door outside to the garden and said, "Miss, my Lady it's time to come in."

Sarah looked at the girl and said, "We'll be there in a minute."

When the girl nodded her head, Sarah looked at the high queen and said, "May I think about this?"

"Yes you may. I'll talk to your father and mother and if they agree you can walk Toby to the castle and I'll make your lessons match each other's so that way you can leave and come at the same time." Said the Queen as she turned and walked inside of the house.

That night after the Royal family left the house Sarah's father agreed about her working with Sarah studying under the Queen about learning how to open up her magic more. Sarah was only limited to how much magic that she can use.

When Sarah went to bed that night she couldn't help but think over what the Queen had said to her. Sarah did denied Jareth, but at the time she was only fifteen. She didn't know what he was asking of her until her grandmother told her what he has meant.

"Sarah may I come in?" Ask her stepmother.

"Yes you may Karen." Said Sarah.

Karen walked in as Sarah sat up on her bed. Karen looked at Sarah and said, "Sarah I need to know what you and the Queen talked about and why you didn't say a word to their son?"

"Karen the Queen asked me if I was the runner who had denied her son and I told her yes. Also another thing is that I don't know what to do anymore. Karen did I make the right choice to come here with you guys? Am I making the right choice about having the Queen teaching me how to trigger my magic that is within me?"

Karen walked over and sat on the bed and took Sarah in her arms and said, "Though we have and had out differences in the past and now I think that maybe you are making the right choice. But where Jareth comes into the picture I'm not sure. Sarah maybe you should go and get those lessons from the Queen and if you and Toby need to stay at the castle try and get to know Jareth and if you do have to stay there, things will be fine."

"Thank you Karen, but I am still kind of scared of what is or will happen." Said Sarah.

"Don't worry. Just take it one step at a time. After all nothing is what it seems down here, but now that you live here things are more different now." Said Karen.

"Thank you Karen. I guess I better get some sleep." Said Sarah.

* * *

_**Jareth.**_

He watched her that night. Since he had left the school house. He seen what happened at dinner when they had brought up Toby and where he should stay at. He noticed that Sarah stayed quiet until she has ask to leave the table and go outside. Then a few minutes after his mother got up and walked outside and it seem like they were talking.

Jareth wasn't scared but was wondering what his precious thing was doing talking with his mother. Yet if he knew his mother, he knew that she was up to something. When he had heard that she wanted to teach Sarah a different way of trying to use her magic and to trigger it at the same time. He was shocked that her father has said yes and that it was up to Sarah, of course she did say yes.

That night Jareth sat on his window sill and looked out at the sky. He thought back to when Sarah was trying to get though the labyrinth. How many times did he try and stop her? How many times did he sort of helped her? How many times did he wish that she chose him over her little brother? Even that one dream that he had given her. He wished that she would feel the same as him. He wondered if he has asked too much of her at the time.

He knew that her friends knew where she was when he went to check up on her. She wasn't in her house. No one was in that house. The house was empty. He wondered where she went. Yet he soon realized that she had moved underground. He was mad that she tricked him, until one day he had heard from his father that Robert's Gray's daughter wasn't adjusting to living in the Underground. Jareth asked his father whom he was talking about. His father didn't answer him right away, until his father conjured up a crystal and showed it to Jareth.

Jareth was shocked that the girl they were talking about was his Precious thing that had denied him. He then asked his father what he had meant about her adjusting. Jareth then learned that the girl only found out about the family secret. Now Jareth was forming a plan on how to talk to Sarah again and see if she would talk to him, even if he had to get a little boys help.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter six with going to up tomorrow and yes there is some Jareth and Sarah in that chapter. Well I must go now. But I do love the reviews that I've been getting, please feel welcomed to review, I don't mind what you have to say. Goodnight my precious readers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: well here is another chapter. hope you lovelies like this one. Just a reminder that I wont be updating on the 24 and the 25th of December. So here is a chapter.

_**Ii don't own the labyrinth. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

It's been three days and so far no word of when Sarah or Toby will be starting their lessons at the Castle. Today was a nice warm day. Sarah was walking the Market and stopped to see Hoggle working as fast as he could.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Asked Hoggle.

"Just looking. My parents are in the market today. Shopping for some new things and I thought to stop by to see you." Said Sarah.

Sarah was looking at the gems, ring, necklaces, and earrings. She saw a clear one and when she pick it up it reminded her of the crystals that he controlled. Putting it back down Sarah was looking at some of the other items on the tables.

"Well look what we have here, it's Sarah Gary." Called a female voice.

Turning around Sarah saw Mai and a few girls. Mai is a girl who was in the same class as her. A girl whom Sarah didn't like.

"Hello Mai how are you?" Asked Sarah playing nice.

"Better than you. I heard that the High King, high queen, and our king visited your house the other day. I wasn't too shocked about since your father is the high king's friend. But what shocked me was that you were actually there for once. I want to know why?" Said Mai.

Mai had long black hair that at the ends were in ringlets. She was also fair skin with light blue eyes and pink lips. Sarah wasn't sure if she should ignore her or just answer her question.

"Sorry Mai, I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sarah, which Hoggle knew was a lie.

"Tell the truth Sarah. You need to answer me." Said Mai.

Sarah looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Mai, but it's nothing to do with me. My father and step mother wanted me to stay this time, they told me if I didn't stay this time, I wouldn't be allowed to go see my grandparents for a month."

Which that was another lie but Sarah new that Mai would buy that lie quicker than she would another.

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe someone who isn't all fae or some who hangs out little trolls and goblins? I don't believe you." Said Mai as she pushed Sarah to the ground. Mai then was about to t raise her hand and hit Sarah until someone caught.

When Mai turned around she saw both the high king and Queen, and then Goblin king there. They didn't look too happy about what they had just seen. Sarah looked up and with the help of Hoggle, Sarah managed to get up, but fell again. She then realized that she has twisted her ankle.

"Mai Lefi what did we just see?" Asked the high queen.

"I didn't mean to. It-" Started Mai.

"Don't lie to us. We saw the whole thing. We'll send you home with a guard so that they can explain what happened until one of us can stop by." Said the high king.

Mai nodded her head and was walking home with one of the guards to explain what happened. Jareth wasn't too upset. He then looked over and noticed Sarah on the ground. Then noticed when Hoggle helped Sarah up she was leaning against the table.

"Sarah are you all right?" Called king Gareth.

"I'm fine my lords. I think I can manage to get home on my own." Said Sarah.

"Nonsense. Jareth will help you home and explain things to your parents. I would like to thank you for lying to Mai about the reasons why we were at your house. So for that reason Jareth will help you home dear." Said the high Queen.

Sarah only nodded. She watched as Jareth walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. As he started to walk his guards surrounded them and hid them from view.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were fae or had some fae blood?" Ask Jareth.

"I'm sorry Goblin king, I did not know then. I only found out three weeks later that I was fae or at least 3/4th fae." Answered Sarah.

"How long have you been here? I've only know you being here for five years if not the at least s even." Said Jareth.

"I've been here for about ten years. I was fifteen when we moved down here. I was home schooled for a year and a half and then I went to the same school Toby is now going to."

"Why weren't you ever home when my parents and I stopped by for a visit?"

"I had to get away. I didn't trust you and you took my brother away. I had beaten the labyrinth and won my brother back. I hid from you because you scared me."

"I scared you? You were the one who denied me? Denied me and everything that I was offering you? Why did you?"

"I was only fifteen. I didn't know what you meant at the time, and I wanted my baby brother back."

They were quiet for a while. None of them said a word. They just looked at each other and Sarah said, "I believe that your mother might end up teaching me how to full access my full powers besides the ones I have."

"Sarah do you remember what you said to your brother when you wished your brother away? What I mean is the little story that you told him right before you wished him away?"

Sarah looked up at him and said, "Yeah I remember? What…"

"That part." Said the goblin king.

They were quiet until they had reached her home. Lucky enough for Sarah that her stepmother was outside, she walked over to them and said, "Majesty, what happened to her?"

"May we get inside and talk it over, I've already sent word to my healer to come and check Sarah out." Said Jareth.

"Come in, and I'll have one of my servants show you to her room. I'll go get her father and then I must be off to collect Toby from school." Said Karen.

When they got inside, the servant closet to the door showed them to Sarah's room. Jareth placed Sarah on her bed and said, "We'll finish talking about this later. Remember what happened and what I've said to you. When you are ready you may come talk to me."

"Thank you for today Jareth, but I wished you hadn't stopped her. She doesn't like fae who have mix blood." Said Sarah.

"Sarah I know this. But she wasn't in the right to do this. She was in the wrong and I don't care about mix blood, because my mother is like you, and I do believe that she told you that already." Said Jareth.

Before Sarah could answer her father walked in with a healer. The healer was a fae, but she had red long hair, with green eyes. Looking at the king.

"Where did you hurt yourself child?" Asked the healer.

"Maia don't charge them for this. I'll pay you later." Said Jareth.

"What happened to my daughter?" Asked Robert.

"I'll tell you what happened while Maia looks over Sarah." Said Jareth.

They walked out of the room and Maia looked at Sarah and said, "So you're the one who denied my nephew then."

Sarah looked at the women in shocked.

"Nephew? The goblin king is your nephew?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes. His mother is my sister. Though I am full blood Fae, my mother died when I was only a child. He remarried someone who was only half fae and half human like your mother. Lilly told you about her secret, didn't she? That's why you got hurt. You lied to Mai Lefi and that's how you got hurt."

Sarah nodded her head. She was in shock when she heard Mai's name. Looking away for Maia Sarah asked, "How did you know?"

"I know her parents and she's been trying to get Jareth's eyes on her. But it never happens. On top of everything else. But I heard all about you, don't worry your secret is safe with me." Said Maia.

Sarah nodded her head as Maia place her hands over Sarah and started to move them over her body. Slowly Maia scan Sarah's body. Maia stopped at Sarah's at ankle. She started to wave her hand slowly.

"All better child. Now can you get up?" Asked Maia.

Slowly Sarah got off from the bed and started to walk around. She felt a little off balance. But after a few minutes Sarah felt good as new.

"Thank you Maia. I only wish I could pay for your help." Said Sarah.

"No need child. The payment I require has already been paid. You kept my sisters secret and kept the reasons why my sister and her family were here the other night, and for that I am grateful."

"Of course and thank you for healing me." Said Sarah.

"I can see why my sister and Jareth like you." Said Maia.

Sarah turned and sat on her window set and looked out at the sky and said, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Are you sure about that precious?" Called Jareth.

Sarah turned around and saw her father and Jareth in here room. She wasn't sure what she should say and yet looking over at them she felt strange.

"Sarah, I'm glad that your fine. Maia what was wrong with her?" Asked Robert that was worried about his only daughter.

"She's fine now Mr. Gray. She only had a broken ankle, and I've healed it." Said Maia.

"Thank you my dear aunt." Said Jareth.

"Jareth I would watch your step if I were you. Unless you do care for a young lady's welfare?" Said Maia with a smile on her face.

"I shall be careful. But you know how mother is." Said Jareth. Then he turned to Mr. Gray and said, "Here are the times that Sarah and Toby will be meeting me and my parents at the castle. There are also times and dates when they would be staying the night at the castle because those days will be a lot of energy that will be taken out of them."

"Thank, so when do they start their lessons?" Asked Karen as she walked into the room.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be here myself to pick them up. They will be staying there for a few days. They will return home after the fifth day." Said Jareth.

"Thank you my lord." Said Robert.

"No problem. Is it alright if I talk to Sarah a lone for a minute? I already know that she is the runner from ten years ago and the one who had made it to the center of the labyrinth." Said Jareth.

"You may as long it's alright with my daughter?"

Everyone turned to Sarah and said, "Its fine with me."

Everyone left the room after Sarah said that and Jareth and Sarah didn't talk for a few minutes until he walked over to her.

"Sarah I'm not crossed with you. When you left here I was heartbroken. But I had covered that broken heart up quite will. Please look back and remember what I had told you. Think back to everything that happened within the labyrinth." Said Jareth.

Then he was gone. Sarah was left their thinking about everything that happened within the last few days ago and now from ten years ago and also what Jareth had said.

* * *

**_A/N:_** please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. :D until the next chapter.

**DARKSTAR2010**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** _ Well my lovely little readers this is the last chapter till after Christmas. So I might update three chapters on December 26 but I am not sure. Anyways thank you all for you reviews and those who have been reading this story thank you so much. Well enjoy the holidays.

_**I DONT OWN THE LABYRINTH only the plot :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter seven**_

The next day Sarah and Toby were awake and eat breakfast. Today was the day that they would be heading up to the castle to learn. Toby would be learning more because he was really good at casting spells and controlling his magic and the lessons that he was learning from Headmaster McFee was a little too easy for him. Yet Sarah would be learning to how tap more into her power. All that Sarah could do with her magic is only move objects. Yet moving objects took a lot out of her, so she didn't really use her magic.

"Now I want you two to be on your best behavior and Sarah when you come back I would like to talk to you." Said Karen.

"Of course. Karen don't worry about Toby, I'll be there to keep an eye on him when he is done with his lessons." Said Sarah.

"I know but I still worry. You two will be up at the Castle and I know how two act around the Royals from time to time. But please due stay out of trouble." Said Karen

"Karen dear, I believe that Sarah can handle Toby. After all she has been helping us raise him since he was a child." Said Robert.

After that the family finished eating. When they were done there was a knock on the door. One of the servants walked back into the room and said, "Sir, the goblin king is waiting in the living room."

"Please have him come in here with us. Toby is just finishing up his breakfast." Said Robert.

After a few minutes Jareth walked into the room as the family was about to rise and bow, Jareth held up his hand and said, "No need. I am just here to collect Sarah and Toby for their lessons."

"Morning your majesty. Toby is almost done eating." Said Karen.

Toby looked at everyone and said, "Finished. Come on Sarah I want to get up to the Castle as soon as we can."

Sarah looked over at her brother and smiled. She was happy that her brother was so excited about going to the castle to learn more magic. It seems as if what he was learning at the school wasn't a changeling him enough. Sarah got up from the table and kissed her father and stepmother on the cheek and headed out to the living room and over to the door way to grab her things.

"Sarah come on." Called Toby.

"Toby do you got what you need to bring with you?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes. I put them with your things because I wanted to." Said Toby.

Soon Jareth was right behind them and said, "We're taking a carriage this morning up to the Castle. Once we get there I'll have someone show you to your rooms and then on with the lessons."

"Cool. Maj-" Started Toby but was cut off from Jareth.

"Toby please call me Jareth from now on unless I say so and the same for you Sarah." Said Jareth with a smile.

Sarah couldn't help but think that he was up to something. Yet she wasn't so sure. Checking to make sure she and Toby had everything they started out the door, when the driver from the carriage took her things and place them on top in the compartment for safe keeping. The footmen held the door open.

"Sarah why do you get in first, followed by Toby and then myself." Said Jareth.

Sarah nodded her head and the footmen helped her inside of the carriage. Once she was seated, Sarah watched as Toby sat next to her, which left the other side empty. Then Jareth got into the carriage. It was quiet and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Sarah I'm still a little sleepy." Said Toby.

"Lay down then. I don't mind if your head is on my lap." Said Sarah.

"Go ahead and sleep Toby. I'm sure Sarah will wake you once we reached the Castle." Said Jareth.

When Toby finally laid down and closed his eyes, Sarah started to run her fingers though his hair while looking out the window of the carriage. It was too quiet and too strange for Sarah to be in the same room or in this case, the same carriage as Jareth, the goblin King.

"Sarah we still have things to talk about. I want to know if you thought over what I had said the last time we spoke." Asked Jareth with a small smile.

Sarah glance at him and said, "I have in a way. I know what you meant when you said Love me, Fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave. I knew then that you were proposing to me, I was fifteen and thought that you were a monster. I thought things over three weeks after, when my father told me that I was fae. No I didn't know that I was fae until my father told me. Also I don't want to have this conversation with my brother within hearing."

Jareth just smile and said, "Sarah, my precious thing, how much you have grown. Not just in looks, but also it seems you have grown in being smart. But how long did it to take you to figure out what I meant? I know that you weren't thinking about it the last time I checked up on you. Did you talk to anyone about what happened in the lovely little dream of yours? What about the labyrinth? Did you tell anyone what happened in their?"

This time Sarah glared at him and said, "Why would I want to answer those questions? I have one for you Goblin King, was I really the only one who had denied you anything? Was I the only one who broke though that ice cold heart?"

They didn't speak that much. Looking out the window Sarah hear Jareth saying, "Oh precious how much longer are you going to play this game with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about your Majesty, and I am sorry if I had hit a nerve or something." Said Sarah.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Now how was that? I hope you all liked this one? please review and let me know you thoughts about this chapter? Well until the 26 of December. So long my readers.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ How was every one Christmas? I hope it was good. Main was okay because of the fact that I was at my stepbrothers house and it was boring, wished I could have brought my laptop so I could be writing my fanfic because that's how bored I was. I couldn't even read one of the books that I've been reading on and off for the past few weeks. But no because they had two puppies that would tear it apart so then I used the rest of my internet time on my cellphone to read fanfictions and didn't help. SO end of my rant, here is a chapter that might clear up some questions you all might have. I was going to post two more, but not sure because I am rereading them and this chapter is about 2,342 words with out the A/ns.

_**I DONT OWN LABRYNITH**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER. I DID WARN YOU ALL BEFORE THAT THERE MIGHT BE SPELLING MISTAKES AND WHAT NOT WITH THE CHAPTER. **_ yET I AM LOOKING FOR A BATE READER OR WHAT NOT. someone has asked me, but if there any takers I don't mind to have two or three because then I can send you all different chapters. the only thing is that if you are a bata then I need the chapter by 5pm new York state time (not really good on the time zones and what time zone ppl are in so sorry.)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**A year or two or so after Sarah and her family moved to the underground**_

The high Queen knew who Robert Gray was, he was known in the Mortal world as Robert Williams, and his wife Karen was also known as Karen Williams. Yes she knew who they were but what surprised her was that Toby was the child that was wished away, and Sarah was the runner. The same runner who had denied her son everything that he had offered her.

Yes the high Queen knew all about the Williams, who are actually the Gray family truly was and is. She knew that she has met the family a lot but she didn't really have a chance to meet the daughter. The young and yet beautiful Sarah Gray. It seemed every time she and her husband would go and visit them with or without Jareth, that Sarah, Robert's only daughter, was never at the house. Robert had told them many times that his daughter was in the Above world visiting with her mother or one of her grandparents. He wasn't sure which because he couldn't keep track of where she went and who she was with in the Above world.

The high Queen looked at Robert one time and asked, "Why does she always leave each time we come and visit?"

Karen watcher her husband, Robert look from the Goblin king over to his friend and his wife the high King and Queen and he had said, "She didn't know that you were coming. But she wanted to get away. I'm sorry she isn't here, but you must understand that this is all still new to her. She grew up in the Above world and she had to move with us down here. I talked with the headmaster of the school and it seemed that she's been doing wonderful, but I'm not sure if she is truly happy here."

The high King Gareth knew that he was lying. He was lying about the reason why his daughter wasn't here, but he wanted to know what Robert, his longtime friend since childhood was hiding along with his only daughter. The high king noticed his wife knew something but wouldn't say a word about anything.

"Come now Robert what is the real reason, you must know? And why do you say she isn't happy down here? And if the headmaster of the school says she's doing fine, then believe him because he wouldn't dare to lie to you my friend." Said Gareth.

Karen looked at everyone and then she was about to say something when Toby came in and said, "Sis wanted to be with her other family, quit asking questions about her. I'm sorry if I spoke out of line your majesties but every time you come here, you are always asking about my big sis, she told me that she didn't want to be around you royals because she is only 1/4 human and 3/4 fae. Yet I believe that isn't the real reason though."

"Toby that's enough now. Why don't you go up-" Started Karen when the high queen Lily looked at Toby and she glanced at Jareth, she saw a look in his eyes. A look that when a mortal who was once a wished away marries someone who is fae, he would meet the human and could tell if it was a wished away child or not.

"It's alright Lady Karen. My father and mother have upset the boy, it seems crystal clear that the boy is protective of his big sis. So tell me young one, is your sister protective of you as well?" Asked Jareth.

Toby looked at the Goblin king and said, "Yes she is. Sarah is carrying and protective of me just like our parents, though I am old enough to walk to school on my own now and yet she won't let me. She either walks me, or one of her friends would walk me to and from school if she can't. When she can't walk me to school is when she is in the Above world, the mortal world where I was born, and where she was born and raised."

"I see," said the high Queen looking at the boy and glancing at her son, when he saw a picture on the wall of the whole family. The Queen realized that the girl in the picture was the same girl that ran the Labyrinth some time ago and had denied her son, but what shocked her was that her own son Jareth just realized who the boy was and who his sister was just by looking at the picture on the wall.

The high Queen smiled just as she remembered when Jareth sang to her in that bubble crystal dream. The high Queen knew that she needed to find a way to get them together no matter what the cost. So the only question that lingered in her mind was how to get them together before something happens to one or the other? The high queen knew that once a Royal family member has fallen in love, they cannot marry another or even love another.

* * *

_**Mai**_

Mai wasn't pleased when she heard about the high queen and high, along with king Jareth going to see that half- blood, mix breed, mix blood or 1/3 and 3/4 mix breed's house. Yes Mai knew that the mix breed's father was a childhood friend of the high king and the high king loves to visit his friends. Mai didn't mind because the first time she had heard of the royal family visiting Sarah Gray's house, Sarah wasn't there which pleases Mai because each time Sarah was in the Above world visiting family. Yet when Mai had brought up the fact that Sarah was missing school and going to the Above world is known as the mortal world to their teacher, the teacher told Mai that Miss Gray's grandparents were his friends they would bring Sarah up to seep on everything.

Oh how Mai hated that. She tried to ask her parents if she could go to the Above world but they told her no. She then told them that a classmate of hers went up their all the time. Then her parents asked her teacher and he had told Mai's parents that Sarah was still doing her work and also her grandfather was once a school teacher who used to teach at the high court. Her parents grounded her for accusing a student from missing school when that wasn't true.

After a while Mai started to tease Sarah about her missing out on seeing the Goblin king and his family. Then she started to say that it was rude that she didn't let their kings know when she went to the Above world and what not. Yet Mai noticed that none of that bothered Sarah. Mai started to tease about her mother, but that didn't help what Mai wanted. Mai noticed that trying to tease Sarah about her parents and or family.

Then came time of the of age ball, and how Mai laughed at Sarah because Mai noticed that Sarah didn't stay for long because Sarah received a message about her brother being sick and Sarah had to run out of the castle to get home. How Mai teased her so and told Sarah that she had missed out on meeting the Royal family that has come to see their new subjects. Then Mai went as far and said that Sarah was nothing more than a slave for her parents.

Mai couldn't see why Sarah wouldn't admit that she was a weakling living underground to those who could hurt her and not care what they did. Then at the market place Mai saw Sarah talking to a dwarf and noticed that they were talking but couldn't here. Yet Mai had only heard about going to pick up her little brother, of course, before that Mai heard that the high king and Goblin king were interested in a boy that possessed a lot and powerful magic and that the royal family was going to stop at the boy's house. Mai didn't care, until she learned that the boy was Sarah's full blooded fae brother.

Mai didn't like it when she found out that Sarah was home when the Royal family was there, and that they had met Sarah and talked with her. Mai didn't like finding out that the queen had taken an interest in the little mix breed. Oh how Mai wanted to do something when she found out what happened. But she couldn't because she couldn't find Sarah.

One day Mai was Sarah talking to a dwarf and decided then to attack Sarah. Of course Mai wasn't alone when she did. Two of her friends where there as well. When she pushed Sarah down and was about to hit her, she noticed a hand had stopped her. Looking around she was shocked to see the Royal family in the market.

The high king and Queen asked her what happened and Mai couldn't come up with a good lie to get them off her backs. In the end the two guards had to escort her home. When her parents found out what happened they were shocked that their only daughter would go as far as this just to get the Goblin king to notice her. They were pissed when they found out that she went as far as to attack a mix blood and harmed her while the Royal family was in the market to check up on their subjects.

"Mai, I just received word from your brother and he said that High king, high Queen, and king Jareth of the Goblins had decided to banish you from court until farther noticed. What you did was stupid and you're lucky that Jareth didn't kill you out right. He doesn't like when others harm each other and he could have killed you on the spot, what were you thinking you stupid child. " Asked her mother.

"Mother you know I didn't mean to. She fell and I was going to ask if she need help?" Said Mai.

"Are you sure about Mai?" came the voice of the Goblin king.

Mai's parents turned around and saw the Royal family in their library sitting down. Mai noticed that everyone bowed to them and she did to when she noticed that her brother was in the room.

"Mrs. and Mr. Lefi that is not what happened. My friend who is a dwarf told me what happened. Your daughter here wanted to know the reasons why we have paid a visit to the Gray family home. When your daughter had asked Miss Gray why, Miss Gray told your daughter, Miss Lefi, that Miss. Gray didn't know the reasons why we were there or the reason why my mother had talked to Miss Gray alone. Yet you daughter has been caught red handed for harming another and she's lucky that I was with my family for she would have end up in the bog of stench." Said Jareth.

Mr. Lefi looked at his daughter and said, "Was this true? Did you harm another because she wouldn't answer you? Was this the same girl you complained about because she would go to the Above world and didn't need to stay in class later to see what she had missed? Is this the same girl I heard you laugh about because she is of mix blood?"

"Yes she is Daddy. But why does everyone care about her for. She is of mix blood and shouldn't be here. She gets special treatment because she is from the Above world." Said Mai.

Mai's mother looked at her and said, "Stupid girl have you forgotten that we would be dead if it weren't for mix blood. Have you forgotten what our history is?"

Mai didn't answer until she looked away and the high queen just laughed at Mai and said, "Stupid child, you think just because you grew up in court that Jareth would marry someone from court or he would consider you for a wife. You forget that we don't decided who he marries. He does. Yet you don't know how he chooses whom to marry?"

Mai looked at the high queen in raged and said, "What do you mean? I though those who grew up in court, and those who are closet to the royal family marries each other."

The high king looked at the girl and said, "Jareth has already fallen for someone and that person is the only one he shall marry. I'm not telling who it is, but how he does it is if they complete something. That's who he'll chose, am I right my son? "

"Yes father you are right. Now Mai as you have read in the letter we have sent to your family, you are banished from the high court and the Goblin court. You're parents are looking for a match for you. But understand this I know you are in love with me but I cannot receive or give back. I'm someone you don't want. Yes we grew up together and we are close, but that is because your brother is my best friend. So give up your silly little dreams, and childish ideas about being queen. That will never happen. I shall warn you right now, stay away for the Gray family, stay away from every single member of that family because I am keeping watch over them. So grow up before I send you into the bog of stench or kill you. Do I make myself clear, and if my warnings aren't enough just know that each guard within the realm will be watching you from now on. Step one foot out of line and you are doomed because I can do much worse than that. So don't test me little girl."

Mai only nodded her head. But she didn't like it. No she would make Sarah's life a living hell, but she had to think about how. And she had one more question she looked up at them and said, "What did Mr. Gray decided to come back for?"

The high king just smiled and said, "Because he didn't want his daughter Sarah to grow up being raised just as a mortal. He wanted her to know the truth yet he wouldn't tell me why. The reason why my friend had left the underground was because his grandfather didn't like the fact that Robert wanted to marry someone who was lesser fae yet his father was all for it. But we can't help who we fall in love with. What I am telling you is that those of our subjects are allowed to remarry but us of the royal family, whom ever we fall in love with first, is the only love we shall ever have and we are not allowed to be remarried if our one true love dies. Take for an example of me and my wife. If she dies, I cannot remarry, and if I die before her she cannot remarry. Jareth here has already fallen for someone. I think that's it for now. Mr. and Mrs. Lefi if your daughter steps out of line one more time she will be place in jail for a week, or what Jareth has said will happen. So watch her."

Mai couldn't believe that her father had agreed and the same with her mother. Now she was more pissed and wanted nothing to do than plan a way to hurt Sarah without being caught. And she knew of something that no one else did. She just need to call her cousin who lives in the Above ground whom her father hated because her cousin caused her aunt to die when she gave birth to him. This person that Mai knew of was dating Sarah's cousin.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Remember if you have any questions just pm me or comment them okay. So what do you think about the high queen now? Now isn't Mai a little Jelly because she can't have Jareth lol. Well what do you all think about Mai now? And thanks for those who have reviewed this story and are actually reading this. It means the world to me. So until the next chapter my lovely readers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers. First things first, I want to say thanks to **Labyrinth Runner ** for reading and editing this chapter and the future chapters. Yeah I know I had errors in my other chapters before this. But I just wanted to get this story up and all that. I'm going to start updating this story every other day because of the fact that I'm going to be busy and also going to try and get out to walk and clear my mind because of the fact that when I go for a walk I come up with story ideas. Well have fun you guys. Hope you all like this chapter. :D

_**I don't own the Labyrinth **_

* * *

_**Chapter nine**_

SARAH

The Carriage came to a halt at the Castle and Sarah shook Toby awake as the footmen opened the door. Jareth got out first and then Toby. When Sarah got out, she didn't look to at who held out their hand to her. She took that hand and when she was out of the carriage, Sarah turned to her left expecting the footmen to be holding her hand. When she final looked to see who it was, she sent a glare at Jareth.

"Your Majesty, will you please let go of my hand?" Sarah asked.

"My dear Miss Gray I cannot because I need to show you to your rooms and then take you to my mother while my friend Dimitri will be taking your brother to see my father," Jareth said with a smirk on his face.

"What about our things?" Sarah asked trying to hide her glare because she was a little scared of openly glaring at him.

"Everything will be taken care of so please don't worry about it," Jareth said.

They walked up the steps with Toby walking ahead of them. When they walked inside the Castle they noticed a fae male in a black suit and he was walking from one side to another of the hallway. He stopped when he noticed the boy and this male fae's green eyes landed on his king and a woman.

"My lord, it is about time you have arrived" Said the black haired fare with the green eyes.

"Dimitri this is young Toby who will be learning from my father and I, and this lovely lady is Toby's sister, Sarah Gray, she'll be learning things from my mother," Jareth said.

"My lord was she the one who my sister has harmed?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes she is the one that Mai harmed. Now you will not tell your sister anything, you've been my friend before you sister was born. So please don't say a word that Sarah is here within the Castle because as of right now she is my mother's guest," Jareth said.

Dimitri looked over at Sarah and smiled and said, "I can see why my sister doesn't like her. But I won't breathe a word to anyone about her being here- especially to my sister. After all you and your father did ban my sister from court for a few months."

"Yes, but we must be on our way," Jareth said.

Sarah didn't say a word because she wasn't sure what to think about Mai and Dimitri being sister and brother. It just seemed wrong in a way. Yet somehow Sarah had a feeling that Jareth knew how she was feeling.

They started walking up a few steps. But those few steps turned into many more and they went down two hallways till Jareth stopped at one door and said, "Toby this room shall be yours. You may go in and have a look around."

Toby nodded his head while he walked into his room Jareth lead Sarah to a room across the hall. He opened the door and motioned with his hand for her to walk into the room. When she walked in Sarah had to stop and take everything in. The room was set up for a princess and not a guest. It was strange that she was placed in this room. The bed was a canopy bed. There were double doors that lead to a veranda, on the other side of the room were three set of doors. Looking back at Jareth she asked, "Where do those doors lead to?"

"Well one set of doors is to close your bedroom off from the rest of the room. This part of the room that we are in is what is called a sitting room. The other two doors, well one is your closet and the other is where you bathe and or what not," Jareth said in a rather bored tone.

She smiled to herself because this was a room that she had once dreamed of having when she was a little girl. Looking over at Jareth she couldn't help but wonder if he went through her dreams of when she was a child. Yet she quickly banished that thought from her head because that dream ended the day her parents split apart.

"Thank you Jareth, the room is lovely," Sarah said.

"Good, now later you can have a look at Toby's room. But we must get you and Toby to your lessons which start in about ten minutes. So we must be going," Jareth said.

Sarah nodded her head as they walked back out of the room and they noticed that Toby was waiting with Dimitri. Which Sarah didn't really like.

"Dimitri can you take young Toby to my father, while I escort Miss Gray here to my mother," Jareth asked.

"Of course you're Majesty," Dimitri said.

Jareth took a hold of Sarah's hand which she tried wrench out of his grasp, but it didn't work. Soon they started to walk back the way they came, but instead of going straight they turned left. And walked until they reached the fifth door.

"My mother is inside and I need to go see my father and help him with Toby. Is there something wrong?" Jareth asked.

Sarah turned to him and looked into his mismatched eyes, and then looked away. While turned away from him she glanced back at him and said, "I don't trust Dimitri, I know he is your friend and all, and I know I don't have a say who your friends are."

"You're right on both accounts. But I think there is more that you want to say," Jareth said.

Sarah looked at him and said, "I don't trust him. Maybe it is due to the fact that I don't know him or the fact that he is Mai's brother, but I just don't want him being alone with Toby. Maybe after I get to know him a little more I'll be able to decide whether to trust him or not. So please keep an eye on Toby during your lessons with him."

Jareth looked at Sarah and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that he could look into her eyes and said, "How can someone who denied me twice ask something like this? Precious, if you have something to worry about just ask. I'll keep an eye on your baby brother. Until later Miss Sarah Gray."

With that said Jareth walked away leaving Sarah at the door. She didn't realized that the door opened until she heard the high queen.

"About time that Jareth left you here. Now come on child you have magic to try and tap into. We don't have all day to wait for you. But I can see that you are watching my foolish son walking away."

Sarah turned to the high queen and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was standing out here so long."

"Yes, but I can see the blush on your cheeks, and yes I saw the whole thing. Now come in here and take off your jackets and sit down and meditate."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well what did you guys think of the lovely chapter? I hope that you guys loved it. Thanks for those who have been reviewing this story and adding it to you favorites list.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reading this story, and those who have been reviewing thanks. Also another big Thanks to _**Labyrinth Runner **_ for editing this chapter just like the last one. Well on ward to the chapter.

**_I don't own the labyrinth what so ever. _**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Sarah was sitting cross-legged on the floor mediating while the high queen, Lily, was walking around her. Sarah was trying to connect to her body and get into her mind and see what was keeping herself from using her powers. She was supposed to lose herself within her mind but she wasn't sure how. She couldn't concentrate while worrying about Toby.

"Sarah you have not cleared your mind yet. You need to clear your mind, release everything that you are thinking. Put whatever you are worried about aside so that you can see what is stopping you from using your powers." High Queen Lily said.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at the queen, focused on her breathing, slowly closed eyes and started again. Slowly she felt everything else leaving her mind. She couldn't feel the high queen. Then she felt magic. Just as she felt it she opened her eyes and said, "I felt something."

The high queen looked up from where she was sitting with a smile on her face and said, "Good. Now we have been going at this for about three hours. It's about time that you felt something, although you lost that connection. Well, I guess we better go get something to eat."

Sarah nodded and as she was getting up off from the floor there was a knock on the door. The Queen looked over at the door and said, "Come in."

A servant who was half elf and half fae with light brown hair walked in and said, "The high king and the goblin king request your presence in the dining room for lunch."

"Thank you. We are on our way," the queen said.

The queen turned and looked at Sarah and said, "Leave your jacket here because after lunch we are going to pick up right where we left off."

Sarah nodded her head and followed the Queen out of the room. They were quiet while walking to the dining room. Sarah looked at her surroundings and wondered how such a beautiful place had haunted her dreams up until now.

"Sarah about time you arrived," Toby called while running over to her.

Sarah laughed and said, "I'm sorry. I was working as hard as I could. So how was your lesson?"

They sat down once the two kings and Queen did. The high King sat at the head of the table followed Jareth on his right and the queen on his left. Sarah sat next to the Queen while Toby was sitting next to Jareth. The servants brought the food out to them and they all started to eat.

"Sarah, the high king and the goblin king said I had strong magic and that they showed me how to use a crystal. Which I am still learning how to use. But I can only do small things," Toby said.

Sarah only smiled and nodded her head. When Toby slid something over to her and said, "I somehow was able to pull this ring from the crystals. It looks like the one that you once had."

Sarah looked at the ring and saw that it was a gold band, with three black gems in the center. Looking back up at Toby she said, "Toby how did you know about this?"

"I saw a picture of you, your mom, and a girl. You three had the same ring. They looked the same. Why do you ask?"

Sarah froze and said, "Toby when did you see this picture?"

"About three weeks ago. I ask father about it and he said that your mom, you, and the girl were close. Father also said that the girl was older than you, and she has two little girls now. One is about my age where the other is only five," Toby said.

Sarah slid the ring back to him and said, "Keep it."

Looking away from Toby, Sarah started to think about the girl. The girl who was indeed her cousin who was a few years older than her. Of course this girl was her cousin, a cousin that Sarah hasn't heard from since she was 14 because of her cousin's boyfriend at the time.

"Sarah are you alright?" the queen asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Is there a way that I can write a letter to my father and have it sent to him before the end of the day?"

The high king looked over at Sarah and noticed that something seemed off. Yet he also took noticed that Jareth was watching how Sarah was acting and watching her every move. Shaking this from his mind he turned to Sarah and said, "Yes. Jareth will help with that after the lessons are over with, just before dinner, is that all Sarah?"

"Yes your majesty," Sarah said quietly.

After lunch Sarah retuned to the same room as she and the Queen were in before. Sitting back down cross-legged on the floor and started to meditate once her mind was clear. She then felt the tug again. Looking further into herself, she saw her magic. It was all over the place. She felt someone touch her and while still meditating she noticed that she could hear the Queen speak to here.

"Now I see why. Your magic is all over the place, and you only had little training just to get you by. Some fae like you and I get enough training to access its full potential. Now grab the magic within and just get to know it. Then just play with it on your finger tips and just let it run over your body. Then slowly release it."

Sarah nodded her head as she did what she was told. The magic felt cool on her skin. It was as if she could pull on it and form it into anything that she wanted. But, she kept her mind clear and just played with her magic while it ran along her arms and body.

"Good now slowly release it and open your eyes," the queen said.

Sarah then let her magic go and opened her eyes and said, "Wow! I didn't know I could do that."

"Yes, it seems that your magic was bound up inside of you waiting to be released and used. Now tomorrow we'll start off with little things that you would normally learn at school but at a faster rate. Misa here will show you back to your room, Jareth should be there soon, so now you have time to write that letter of yours."

Sarah got up and was about to bow but the queen gave her a warning look. So instead Sarah nodded her head and said, "Thank you Lady Lily. I really am thankful of your help."

"Don't thank me darling. It just gives me time to try and set you and Jareth up and maybe this time he'll do things right and not try and force you like he did last time," the high queen said.

Sarah followed the servant called Misa out of the room. When they reached Sarah's room, Misa disappeared. Sarah slowly walked into her room and started to write.

* * *

_Dearest Father,_

_I just happened to think of something. Do you remember my cousin that mother and I were always with every day until the spilt? Is there a way that my mother's mother can get a hold of her and have her send the enclosed letter to her, please? I'm worried about her and her two beautiful girls. Please, daddy, I need to see them again. I want to be in their life even if I am living in the underground now._

_Love you daughter,_

_Sarah._

_Dear Angela,_

_How have you been? It's me, Sarah your younger cousin. I think I was between the ages of 11 to 14 the last time we had seen each other? I miss you. How are your beautiful girls? I saw a picture of you guys when I was at my grandmother's home. Please write me when you can. I know about your boyfriend. I know you two didn't marry yet. But please let me know if anything happens to you or the girls and I'll come running as fast as I can._

_Love from your cousin,_

_Sarah_

* * *

"I see you have already written the letters. Now, I would like to know why you wouldn't take this ring back from Toby. Just to let you know I did help Toby to locate this ring," Jareth said sitting on Sarah's bed looking at her.

Sarah looked at him and said, "It's a secret between me, my mother, and my cousin. My mother told me it was a way for us to know that we had each other up until my mother left my father. Please, Jareth, can you help me send these letters to my father and he'll take care of the rest."

"Are you still scared of me, my precious thing?" He asked her while picking up the letters and folding them and with a crystal summoned a bird, which he attached the letters to.

"I will always be scared of the Goblin King, but it seems I've started to learn a new side of him and now I am not sure if this side frightens me or how I should feel for him. What do you think, my lord?"

* * *

**A/N:** well what do you all think about this chapter? Well until Wednesday my lovely readers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for all of the reviews and adding this story to your favorites list or what not. Also a big thank you Labyrinth Runner for editing this story for me. I owe you big time. :D Now on with the story. :D

**I DO NOT ON THE LABYRINTH **

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

Jareth froze when he heard Sarah saying those words. Oh how badly he wanted to know what she was thinking. Yet he walked over to the window and let the bird fly off. Jareth noticed that Sarah sat up and said, "I'll tell you about the ring and the secret behind the rings when I receive word back from my grandparents. I'll play fair, but you have to play fair and not play tricks, Jareth. There is something I need to ask you once I receive a letter back. So until then let's try and get to know one another and maybe I'll give you a chance and to wipe away how cruel you were to me while I was a runner in the Labyrinth. You must agree to the terms that I am asking."

Jareth looked at Sarah and noticed that she was indeed telling the truth. Before he could say a word, Toby came running into the room.

"Sarah, please take the ring that Jareth helped me conjure," Toby pleaded while holding the ring out to his sister.

Sarah looked at the ring and smiled and said, "Fine, but I don't think I'll be wearing it anytime soon. How many times have I told you to knock on my door before rushing in?"

Toby looked from Sarah and the Goblin King and said, "It's not fair that I have to knock but he doesn't. He just popped in."

"Toby, that's because your sister knew I would be coming to do a favor for her. Remember at the lunch, what she asked of my father?"

Toby sat down on the floor and looked up at them and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be in my room alone. Sarah, are you going to be eating dinner with us or are you going to stay in your room?"

Jareth saw how Sarah froze and looked away from everyone. He knew that something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Toby, why would you ask such a thing? Of course your sister will be eating with us, why would she say otherwise?" Jareth asked.

"It's because she only eats twice a day and-"

"Toby, can you please head back to your room so that I can talk to him alone for a minute?" Sarah asked when she cut Toby off.

Toby nodded his head and started for the door. He looked back at his sister and realized that he shouldn't have opened his mouth up about how much his sister ate or how often. When Toby left the room Sarah walked over to her vanity and sat down so that she was away from the Goblin king. She waited for him to say something, but then she wasn't sure if he would.

"Don't mind my brother. I'll be down for dinner for tonight, but I'm-"

"You need to eat, Sarah. When trying to tap into your powers you need all the energy that you can get. Eating is just one form of that energy. Why did Toby say that you eat twice a day?"

Sarah looked at him and said, "I'm not ready to answer that question. But I will try and be honest with you as much as I can allow myself to be."

Before another word was said Misa walked into the room and said, "It's time to head down to eat my lord, lady."

Sarah nodded her head and as she stood up she almost fell to the ground, but something caught her, when she looked up it was Jareth. He held her up and just looked into her green eyes and said, "You need to eat more than what you normally do."

Sarah was shocked that he had said something like that. When she turned to see if Misa was there, the door way was empty. Turning to face Jareth, she realized that he was gone. And just as he came, he was gone. She felt strange talking to him. Yet at the same time she remembered that nothing is what it appears to be. Walking down to the dining room, Sarah was shocked to see more people were there this time. Sitting down next to her brother, she felt out of place. Putting those thoughts away she just watched her brother as he tried to use his magic. All too soon, their food was placed in front of them.

Sarah felt eyes on her though out dinner, yet she refused to try and see who was looking at her. Glancing up she noticed that Jareth was talking to Dimitri. Looking up at the king and queen, she saw that they were talking to each other. So Sarah took this time and thought more of her cousin. Oh how she missed her cousin and her two little girls. Sarah had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. She looked down at Toby who was almost asleep. She was about to shake this feeling away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I can help you take him upstairs," Jareth said.

Sarah nodded her head in thanks and got up and left half of her plate uneaten. She was about to pick up her brother when she noticed that Jareth already had him in his arms. Sarah followed him to Toby's room. Something sparked into Sarah's mind that she didn't want to think of. She was thinking about how Jareth would make a great dad one day once he marries and has his own children.

"Sarah, you seem quiet is everything okay?" Asked Jareth.

"Yes, Jareth. Thank you for helping me with Toby, I was off in my mind thinking about some unimportant things."

"Is that so? Well, all is good."

Sarah nodded her head as they reached Toby's room. Sarah rushed ahead and opened the door so that Jareth could place him on the bed. Sarah walked over to the bag and was about to open it when she felt Jareth's hand on her. She looked up at him and he was shaking his head no. She watched as he waved a hand over Toby's body and noticed that his clothes changed to the clothes that he wears to bed.

Slowly and quietly the two walked out of the room and closed the doors. Sarah then started for her door when Jareth looked at her and said, "Why don't you come back down and join us?"

"I'm very tired. I need some sleep," Sarah said.

She then felt Jareth take ahold of her hand to kiss it and said, "Then I shall see you in the morning, but be warned, if I see a plate that isn't completely cleared, mark my words that I will be forcing you to eat. Energy is something that we depend on and its use is to help with our magic. So please for now on eat more. Good night, my precious one."

* * *

A/N: Well that was something. What do you all think? Please feel free to let me know. Well until next time my lovely little readers, which will be next year heehee.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _As always I want to say thank you to Labyrinth Runner for editing this chapter, can't thank you enough for the wonderful help :D. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, adding to favorites and alerts, you guys make my date. Any who how is the new year for all of you guys? I still cant believe its 2015 already. Also you guys should go and check Labyrinth Runner's story out for the Labyrinth. On with the story then._

_**I DON'T OWN THE LABYRINTH SO ON WITH THE STORY :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

That night Sarah couldn't sleep. She walked over to the doors that led out to the balcony and took a deep breath. Looking up at the stars she felt at peace. Then everything that has happened the past few days came crashing down on her. Then her mind wandered back to when she had wished her brother away. Sarah really didn't want to think about those times, the times when she would dress up and act out parts of her books that she would read. She was always fighting with her step mother and her father. She was always staying home with her brother and she never had plans on the weekends.

Sarah looked away from the stars and started to think about her mother and cousin. She missed her cousin dearly. Then she made that wish for the goblins to take her brother away. Yet, she didn't want to think about that damn wish. Then something occurred to her, it was something that her father said, "What do you think about the King?" Those words had haunted her mind ever since her father had said them. Looking around she noticed no one was there, so she let her guard down and thought about what her father had asked her about. How did she feel about the goblin king? She wasn't sure. But, until a few days ago, she didn't trust him or know anything about him. Yet, at the same time, as the days went on since she had met him again, she thought how he had acted towards her and it was nothing like he had when she was running the Labyrinth.

Sarah walked back into her room with thoughts of Jareth on her mind. She couldn't help but remember the bubble dream of her being in that white dress and he in that blue outfit. She couldn't understand why he had done that, but at the same time she knew why. Glancing down at the ring on her vanity she realized why she had had that dream, she had felt something for him, but dismissed it because she needed-no wanted to get her brother back.

"Damn, if only I could figure this out. It's all so confusing and he's so confusing" she said out loud to herself. Putting her thought to the side, Sarah decided to finally get some sleep. Yet, unaware that someone was looking in on her though a crystal.

_**Jareth**_

Jareth watched as Sarah was trying to work out whatever was bothering her. Oh how he wanted to help her, but he knew that she would be mad at him and hurt him even more than she did right now. Jareth had think of some way to get Sarah to see that he wasn't the villain from all those years ago. It was only an act that he had to perform for the runners, yet he knew that she knew he could be cruel.

"Jareth, is there a reason why you are spying on a young lady so late at night?" called his ever-nosy loving mother.

"No mother," Jareth answered while playing with his crystals.

He waved a hand over the crystal to hide the fact that he was indeed spying on Sarah. He couldn't say why he was doing it. But he knew that Sarah was his, his alone, and his to have. Glancing over at his mother he noticed that she had a look that said she knew what he was feeling.

"Jareth, don't forget that she had denied you twice now, and yet you are still trying to win her heart? How are you going about it this time?" Queen Lily asked.

"I don't know. I'll work it out on my own. Please, mother, don't try and help," Jareth said looking around the room.

"I won't help. But, spying on her does not help. Let her be and just act normal and maybe talk to her. I know you fell for this girl since she was a child. Don't forget the women of the Aboveground have a little more freedom on whom they want, want to be, want to be with, and also have as many lovers as they want until they find the one that is right for them. So please don't do anything stupid." With that said the Queen walked out of the room and left her son in thought.

Jareth started to spin his crystals in his hand once again trying to think of how to win her and make her his. He hadn't been with anyone in a long time. Jareth thought back to the day he had cut his heart off from every being that was alive. The day he had lost someone because the one he thought he was in love with was too jealous.

"How do I go about this? It seems that tonight was actually really good. Just talking to her and helping her take Toby to bed," he said out loud to himself. Jareth looked into one of his crystals and saw that Sarah was sound asleep, but he didn't dare see what she was dreaming about, or at least not yet because she did need her mind to be clear.

_**Sarah.**_

Waking up when the sunlight was on her face, Sarah had a hard time thinking about where she was because she wasn't in her own room. Looking around she realized that she and her brother were at the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Getting up, she got dressed and looked at the purple colored dress that she was in. She felt a bit better knowing that she was safe. Yet, her dreams she had the night before were confusing her.

The dream was something that she didn't want to think about because each time she did, she would end up blushing. Looking around again and she noticed that no one was in the room with her. Looking at the mirror, she was getting nothing but flash backs of that dream of her and Jareth being alone talking and then kissing.

"I can't think about that dream. It's not something you should be thinking about especially about him." Sarah said out loud to herself.

"Sarah are you all right dear?" Asked the Queen Lily.

Sarah turned around and noticed that her door to her room was opened and the queen stood there and look around and noticed that they were alone. The Queen walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Sarah are you all right? You seems quiet warm?"

"I'm fine. I think I am just hungry." Said Sarah.

The Queen didn't really believe her but she didn't press the matter. Nodding her head, the queen looked at Sarah and said, "If you want to work some things out but you can't seem to work them out in your mind you can always work them out with paper and ink."

"I think I might do that later. Thanks you-Lily." Said Sarah.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry that this chapter isn't what you all wanted, but the next chapter will be better. SO just wait everyone. :D Anyways let me know what you guys think.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I would like to thank Labyrinth Runner for editing this story. Any ways thanks for all the reviews :D On another note I have been busy lately and I even wrote more chapter heehee, and this week I might be updating twice, but I'm hoping I can update at least three time, but right now some things is going on and its a big headache for me and my family...But on a good note I got to get out of the house more lol. Enough of that on with the story

**_I DON'T OWN THE LABYRINTH _**

Chapter 13

* * *

_**Sarah**_

Three days have passed since Sarah and her brother had begun staying at the Goblin Castle. Sarah started to worry about whether or not her cousin had received her letter. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that was on Sarah's mind. She was getting worried about how much longer till she could use her magic. Just the other day she lost control and almost hurt the Queen without knowing what was happening and since then she cut herself off from everyone.

"Sarah, it's me Toby, can we talk? I'm worried about you, Sarah, please let me in," Toby pleaded.

Sarah didn't move from her corner of the room where she'd been sleeping in. No one walked into her room. Sarah tried everything to control the magic that was raging inside of her.

"Toby, why don't you head down for lunch? I'll try and calm your sister and see if I can help her control her powers," Jareth suggested.

"But she hurt the Queen, what makes you think she won't hurt you too?" Toby asked.

"I can handle her. She didn't mean to, my mother knew what she was doing, and on top of everything she was just learning how to use her magic. My mother will be here in a few minutes to help me, but I don't want you to see you sister in this state."

Soon Sarah heard footsteps fading away and then her door was pushed open. She hide her face and tried to stay in the shadows of her room.

* * *

_**Jareth**_

Walking into Sarah's room, Jareth saw how bad the room looked. Everything was broken and strewn all over the place. When Jareth walked farther into the room he slowly walked over to Sarah and saw how scared she was.

"Go away, I knew this would have been a bad idea. Ever since that blasted wish everything changed. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did you fall in love with a stupid person? Why did you fall for me? I had denied you twice and yet you still have hope. Why?" Sarah yelled at him.  
Jareth knew that she was stressed and that she hadn't been sleeping at night. Then, her lessons with his mother didn't help matters. Jareth just watched while using his magic to put the room back to the way it was when Sarah first walked in.

"Jareth, step back so I can talk to her and whatever she has said, do not take her words to heart," High Queen Lily said.

Queen Lilly walked over to Sarah and knelt down to her level and place a hand on her knee. Lily looked at Sarah and said, "Sarah, I need you to concentrate and push the magic till you can grab hold of it. Find the peace within your body and slowly gather your magic there and hold onto it very tightly."

Jareth watched how his mother told Sarah what to do and saw how she started to calm down. He decided then to walk out of the room to give his mother and Sarah some time. Yet, the words that she said to him kept repeating in him mind. Why did he fall for her? When did he fall for her? Yet, Jareth knew the answers to those questions.

* * *

_**Sarah**_

Sarah slowly closed her eyes and felt the storm dying down within her. She felt her magic starting to stop and turn back to being gentle and warm. Opening her eyes she looked up at the Queen and she started to cry because she had hurt someone.

"Sarah, my dear strong and determined little child, you didn't hurt me. Yes, your magic is strong, stronger than mine, but what made you lose control like you did it was pressure and stress you were under. I think a break would be in order. You should head home for a few days, but because of what happened to me the other day, I would like to send Jareth with you just to keep an eye on your power."

Sarah nodded her head as the Queen got up and walked over to the bed and patted the spot next to her. Sarah got up and joined her.

"Sarah, don't be scared of Jareth. I've seen the way that he has been looking at you and the way that you have been looking at him. I know that you denied him twice, but I believe that you should give him a chance," the High Queen suggested.

"I've been thinking about giving him a chance but I'm still a little worried about him and I know that he can be cruel at times," Sarah admitted.

"Ah, but you can be just as cruel as him. Yet, I believe that you two should talk alone and away from everyone who might ease drop," Lily said as she placed two items on Sarah, one on her finger and the other on her wrist.

"Lady Lily, what did you just place on my wrist? And what did you do to my ring?" Sarah inquired.

"The thing around your wrist is a bracelet that will help you calm your magic. The ring is the one that your mother gave you, I put that on you because it might help you control you magic," Lady Lily explained.

The rest of the day Sarah stayed in her room and calmed down. She was worried about Toby because she knew that she had scared him. Then he came running into the room.

"Sarah, we get to go home for three days!" exclaimed Toby.

Sarah smiled as Toby jumped on the bed with her and said, "I know. You get to see mom and dad and get to be a child for once. "

"Sarah, Jareth was worried about you. Aren't you going to try and talk to him?" Toby asked.

"I will. But not right now."

* * *

_**Mai**_

Mai watched everything that had happened between Sarah, the queen, and most of all Jareth. Oh how pissed she was. She got up and walked out of her room and into the attic. She picked up a crystal and said, "I think it's time to put little Miss Gray in her place. How is you wonderful girlfriend? What was her name? Was it Angela?"

"Mai, what do you want?" asked a male voice.

"Well, I want you to hurt Angela just to get back at Sarah Gray or known in your world is Sarah Williams" Mai said.

"Very well, cousin. But, you owe me a new play mate," the unknown male bargained.

* * *

_**A/N:** _well what did you all think of this chapter? Any way if you guys have questions just pm me or comment them and I will try to answer without giving what I already have written away. So thanks again, and those of you who are guest reviewers, I'll answer your questions at the end of the next chapter.. So until next time

Darkstar2010


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well first of off sorry for the delay, I wanted to get this chapter up yesterday (Thursday) but things came up. I haven't been feeling well lately so anywho here is the next chapter.

_**I DONT OWN THE LABYRINTH** _

* * *

Chapter 14

Sarah and Toby got into the carriage to go back home for a few days. Sarah stayed quiet while Toby and Jareth were talking to one another. This was something she never expected to see happen. Sarah just smiled to herself as she watched the two talk about magic, the underground, and also the world above.

"You're wrong, Toby, it goes like this," Jareth said as he moved his wrist to make a crystal appear out of nowhere.

Toby looked at it and said, "But Lord Gareth said that was wrong. He said that I had to snap my finger to make a crystal appear."

Sarah zoned out of their conversation and thought about how much she needed to get a letter from her dear cousin. She was worried about her. Yet, at the same time she couldn't worry about her because there was nothing for her to do.

"Sarah, are you alright?" came Toby's voice.

Sarah looked down at him, smiled and said, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

Looking away from Toby and out the window Sarah let her mind start to wander until she felt someone was sitting next to her. Looking to her left she saw Jareth sitting there.

"Precious, are you all right? You seem down," Jareth observed.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been myself lately. I guess with all of the training I've been getting from your mother, the High Queen, I've just been tired," Sarah replied, but she knew that was a lie.

"Sarah, don't lie to me," Jareth chastized.

Sarah looked at him in the eyes and said, "If I am there is a good reason why, but please don't ask me anymore questions in front of Toby."

* * *

_**Jareth.**_

Jareth looked at Sarah and then decided to move back to his seat. He wasn't sure how to try and get Sarah to talk to him about important things when her brother is around. He knew that he had to because if he or his mother couldn't do it, he knew that his mother would be calling his sister and brother to help and that wouldn't be good.

Yes, Jareth does have two siblings who can be as annoying as their own mother. His siblings are twins. Yet, his sister acts like their mother and the brother acts like his father, but Jareth acts like both of his parents. He knew that his siblings knew who they were teaching, and who had broken his heart. Looking out the window, since Toby was reading a book that Jareth had lent him, Jareth kept his mind calm as it can be. That was hard since he knew that Sarah was across from him being quiet and refusing to say a word or even talk to him.

"Jareth, has my sister shot you down again?" Toby asked looking right at Sarah.

Jareth turned and look at Toby and said, "In a way, yes she has. Yet, I don't know what I did wrong? Do you have an idea young one?"

Jareth watched as Toby was in thinking mode. Then, Toby looked over at Sarah and then at his book and said, "I think it has something to do with those letters she's waiting for. I know that ring means a lot to her, she told me that she lost it when I was baby. She told me that she lost it three weeks before we moved here. I think that something has been bothering her lately. I don't know what but sometimes she gets feelings about something bad that's going to happen and then she's fine. So maybe she's worried about her cousin. I met her once, when Father took me above to visit my grandparents and her cousin was there."

"I see. Thank you, Toby," Jareth replied.

When Jareth looked out the window, he noticed that they were already at Sarah's and Toby's home. He glanced at Sarah who looked like she was happy to be home, but at the same time he could tell that she was worried. He, of course, knew why she was worried, it was because of her powers.

* * *

_**Sarah**_

Sarah looked out the window and noticed that she was home. She smiled to herself, but she knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. Looking at Jareth she knew that he knew how scared and worried she felt. She couldn't dare to bring herself to ask how much he knew or what he knew.

"Sarah, take a deep breath, you'll be fine. Just don't worry about your powers and don't try to use them while you're visiting your parents. I know that my mother gave you the bracelet to help control your powers," Jareth said while looking into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah smiled and looked away as the footmen of the carriage opened the door for them to get out. Toby hopped out and ran up to the door. Then, Jareth he held out his hand for Sarah. She didn't want be rude, so she took his hand . They quietly walked up to the door and walked inside.

"Sarah, there you are, I was begging to worry that you decided not to come," Karen said.

Karen looked up at Sarah and froze when she realized that Sarah wasn't alone. Karen looked at the Goblin King and started to bow when she noticed that Jareth shook his head at her.

"My Lord, I didn't realize that you were here. I thought Sarah and Toby would be home visiting by themselves," said Karen.

"I'm sorry, Karen, but here is a letter explaining why that I am here with you, please take it and show it Robert when he comes home. Do you have an extra room for me to use while they are here to visit?" Jareth asked, though he was a little rude.

Sarah looked at him and he realized that he was being rude to Karen, but it was an accident and also at the same time he was still upset with how he saw her treat Sarah all those years ago. Jareth looked over at Karen and said, "I'm sorry, I was a little rude."

Karen smiled and said, "It's not problem. Sarah, dear, can you show Lord Jareth where the guest room is so that he may use it while you and Toby are here."

"Of course, Karen, also has father received any word from my grandparents?" Sarah asked as she reached the stairs.

"Not yet, my dear. Don't worry, if I know your father he probably paid them a visit about your letter. Now show Jareth to the guest room and get some rest until I call you down for dinner," Karen said as she walked away to boss a servant around.

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "Follow me. The room that you will be staying in is on the same floor as me and Toby's."

They walked up the stairs, and Sarah noticed that the footmen were carrying their things. She guessed that Toby must have showed them the rooms already. Sarah came to a stop at a door, opened it and said, "This will be your room while we are here. There is a bathroom on the left, and on the right is the closet."

Sarah started to walk to her room when Jareth grabbed her arm and said, "Can we talk?"

Sarah looked at him and said, "Not now. Maybe after dinner."

"Alright, precious, I'll let you have it your away for now," Jareth said. Then, he walked into his room.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the favorites and adding and what not. Please review and let me know what you all thank and once again a big thank you to Labyrinth Runner for editing this chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:_ wow sorry everyone that I didn't update last week, things got kinda hectic at my place. Well on with this lovely chapter :D _**

**_I don't own the Labyrinth what so ever. _**

* * *

Chapter 15

Jareth walked into his room knowing that the room would be smaller than he was used to, but it would be useful to stay and keep an eye on Sarah. After all, she did almost killed his mother on accident and he didn't want anything to happen to Sarah's father, brother or even her stepmother. Jareth walked over to the bed and sat down. He look out at the stairs when he noticed a goblin entering the room.

"Why are you here, Gizzy?" Jareth asked the little black and brown goblin.

"Kingly, we don't know where you went! We was worried about you. Your high parents knew but we didn't. You haven't talk or yelled at us lately, I wanted to know if something was wrong or if we did something to anger you," Gizzy said while looking at Jareth.

Jareth looked at the goblin and then he looked away without saying anything to the goblin for a while. He knew that the goblins were restless because of his parents being there at the castle and due to the fact that Jareth has been ignoring most of the goblins.

"Gizzy, I'm sorry for not toying with you lot, but things have come up- things I need to work on. But do keep me informed if another wisher decides to wish away a child. That is all. Now leave me and tell the other fools to behave themselves or they'll end up in the bog of eternal stench."

"Yes, Kingly," Gizzy said as she disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

When the little goblin was gone Jareth walked out of his borrowed room. Walking down stairs, Jareth saw Robert and Karen walk into the living room. Jareth thought this would be a good time to tell them about what happened with Sarah and his mother, and also tell them about Toby's lessons.

"Robert, Karen, may we talk now, since both Sarah and Toby are asleep?" Jareth inquired without looking at them, but at the pictures of Sarah and Toby hanging above the fireplace.

"Of course, my lord, please have a seat," Robert said.

"Dear, why don't you two talk, let me go and start on dinner with the servants," Karen suggested as she rose from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Now, Robert, Toby is learning a great deal of magic, and he's covered all of the advance magic. So he's doing fine," Jareth said looking at Robert.

Robert looked at Jareth and waited to hear about Sarah, but noticed that he was finished. Robert looked around and said, "I'm glad Toby is doing well, but I am more worried about Sarah. How are her lessons going?"

"Yes, Sarah's lessons are a bit difficult," Jareth said.

"How are her lessons a bit difficult, I thought your mother knew what she was doing?" Robert asked.

"My mother does know what she's doing, after all she is the high queen. Yet, in Sarah's first lesson it took her a while to meditate and when she was finally able to do so, she felt her magic for the first time. In the days that followed Sarah was getting to know her magic, and her magic was getting to know her. Then, a few days ago an accident happened, one that no one expected to happen. When Sarah tried to use a small amount of magic, she ended up using a lot of magic and it hit the high queen," Jareth said while looking at Robert, he saw the fear in Robert's face.

"The high queen, your mother, is she okay?" Robert asked in a worried voice.

"She's fine. My mother told me that she knew Sarah would lose control because they haven't worked enough. When my mother was hurt, Sarah ran to her room and her magic was out of control. It damaged everything within the room. Toby pleaded with her to come out, but she wouldn't. Then, one day I walked in and talked to her, and then my mother talk to her and charmed Sarah's ring, and a bracelet that my mother had made for Sarah."

"IS Sarah a danger to us or the rest of my family?" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure, but my mother told me that as long as Sarah has the ring that Sarah's mother gave her, that very same ring that my mother charmed, and the bracelet that my mother made for Sarah, she'll be fine. But, if something were to happen I am to help Sarah gain control of her powers," Jareth said as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

It was quiet for a while and for once Jareth wasn't sure what Robert would say. Knowing that Robert loved Sarah, he knew wouldn't turn his own daughter away.

"Jareth, I suppose that is the reason why you are here isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Gray. I am here to make sure that your daughter is fine. I promise you that as long as I am near, your daughter will not be harmed or harm others," Jareth vowed.

"It sounds like you are in love with my daughter," Robert stated while looking at Jareth.

While Robert looked at Jareth he noticed that his lord had frozen and then it clicked.

"You do love my daughter, don't you? That's why she's always been leaving the underground when you and or your family comes to visit. It's because you love her and she loves you," Robert realized.

"I do love Sarah, and if she loves me, I do not know. But I will not do anything or let her know my feelings, because she will think it's all a lie. After all, I did do what she asked me to do. I took the child away, I gave her a dream, and I even offered her to be by my side. Sadly, she turned me down again and again."

* * *

**Sarah.**

Sarah woke to a knock on her door. Looking around Sarah realized that she was home in her own room. Hearing the knocking getting louder and louder.

"Sarah, may I come in?" Karen implored.

"Yes, you may enter," Sarah called as she got out of bed and looked around her room.

When the door opened and closed, Karen walked over to Sarah and said, "I'm glad you're home. It's just been too quiet around here without you and Toby."

Sarah laughed. She looked at Karen and said, "Did King Jareth tell you what happened at the castle?"

Karen looked at her stepdaughter and said, "I overheard your father and Jareth talking about you. It seems that you do have magic. Jareth said it would take time to control all of that magic, I am glad you shut Toby out when you did, yet at the same time I wasn't. I know you care about Toby but you need to remember that he is not a baby anymore."

"I know, but it's hard knowing that he isn't a baby anymore. Also what else did you overhear?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing important. Sarah, I do want to know something, and I promise I won't tell anyone else, but what do you truly think about Jareth?"

Sarah froze, she wasn't sure what to say and yet she knew that's he needed to say something. Looking away from her stepmother, she said, "I'm not sure. I feel something for him but not sure what it is. When I first met him, he scared me and took Toby away. Yet, when I was trying to get Toby back, it seemed like he fell in love with me, and at the time I wasn't sure if he did fall for me or if it was a trick."

"Oh, Sarah, you do know that the royal family can only love one person. Once they have fallen for someone, they cannot remarry or bed another. They are with the same person for life and visa versa. I did hear your father and Jareth talking about you and I think that Jareth might have fallen for you, but I am not sure."

Sarah listened to her stepmother and then when her stepmother was talking, Sarah thought back to when Jareth had been kind to her. She did notice how he watched her after her lessons, and she had a feeling that he was watching her though his damn crystals.

"Sarah, did you hear me?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I have. Is there anything that I can do for you? Dinner will be done in a few minutes," Karen said as she started to walk out of the room.

Sarah looked at Karen and said, "I'll be down in a bit."

Karen left Sarah's room so that Sarah could freshen up for dinner. Sarah looked at herself in her vanity and smiled when she realized that she would give Jareth a chance, but did she love him or was she in love with him? She shook her head and walked out of her room and into the living room. When she saw her father she said, "Daddy, you're home."

Robert turned and saw his daughter standing there. He noticed that she was wearing a bracelet. When she walked over to him, he gave her a hug and said, "How is my little princess?"

"I've been fine. Dad, did you get my letter? Have you heard from my mother's parents?" Sarah asked in one breath.

"I have. Angela has sent a letter, she said sorry about it being late, but you can pick them up in my office after dinner," Robert said, then he looked at his daughter and added d, "We need to talk before you read the letters."

Sarah looked at her father and nodded her head. She looked around in the living room and saw Jareth reading some papers in a chair by the fireplace, she glanced at the couch and saw Toby reading a book about advance magic. Then, Sarah noticed that her father walked away.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" Toby asked when he glanced up from his book.

Sarah walked over to him, sat down and said, "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something."

"Sarah, why didn't you let me come in when you locked yourself in your room at the castle?" Toby inquired.

Sarah looked at him and said, "I wasn't feeling well. I was scared and sick. I was scared that I would hurt you, that's why I wouldn't let you in my room. I still think of you as a baby sometimes and I didn't want to see my little brother get hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

Toby put his book down and looked over at his sister. He gave her a hug and said, "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I was jealous because Jareth and the high queen Lily were allowed to see you and I wasn't. Don't hide from me again, Sis, I can take care of myself now. I'm older."

Sarah smiled and thought about how she ended up with a great little brother. As she hugged Toby back, Sarah noticed that Jareth had gotten up and walked outside to the garden. She looked back at Toby and couldn't believe how happy she was right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Well here is chapter 16 guys, Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm trying to deal with a few things and I am going to try and update when I can. Yet I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and chapter 17 will be up sometime soon. On with the story.

P.S: This story was edited by Labyrinth Runner. She is awesome and you all should check out her stories. :D

_**I DO NOT OWN THE lAbYrInTh** _

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Sarah**_

After they were all done eating, Sarah and her father went in his office to talk. Sarah sat down and said, "So, what was so important that you said you needed to talk to me about?"

"Sarah, your cousin Angela is dating a fae. I'm not sure what his name is, but your grandmother is worried, because Angela has two beautiful little girls. Yet, when your grandmother saw them about a week ago they had bruises and then the other day when I talked with them again they noticed that Angela had marks on her neck and arms. She wouldn't talk about it. The only time she'll be able to write to you is if she's at your mother's house or over at your grandparents," Robert said while watching his daughter take in what he was saying.

"Why is he harming them?" Sarah asked while trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't know, but your grandfather is looking into right now. I know how close you two were. You can still write to her, but you must send the letters to your grandparents, they got you a bird which you will be getting before you leave," Robert said as he watched his daughter reaction.

Sarah nodded her head in response. As she was about to walk out of his office, Robert called out to his daughter and said, "Sarah, I want to know what you think of Jareth."

Sarah looked at him and said, "I've talked to Jareth and I told him I am giving him a chance to be someone that I can call a friend for now. But what I think of him is something that I am working out on my own."

Sarah left seeing as her father said nothing more. Looking around Sarah noticed Toby was reading a book and Jareth was going through what seemed like papers. Sarah slipped out into the garden and walked over to the old tree on the right side of the garden. She climbed the ladder and went into the tree house.  
When Sarah counted to 20 she opened the letter and started to read what Angela had written.

_**My Dearest Cousin**,_

_How have you been? It seems like it's been forever. I know you might be mad that I didn't stay in contact with you over the years, but I was scared of talking to you. I knew when your mother and father split up that you were hurting, but I was still scared of writing to you. I am glad that you decided to write me back. Do you still have your ring?_

_Do you remember my two little girls, Kaley and Hailey? They have been asking about you. They were so young when they last saw you. I made them a locket with a picture of you, me, and your mother. They always look at the locket and are usually looking at the picture of you._  
_Oh Sarah, I met someone new, but I fear that he isn't the right one. I tried to leave him, but he won't let me. In the past he would, but now he wouldn't. He yells at me and asks why I won't marry him. He also has been asking about the ring that I wear each night._  
_I must go now, Sarah. Please write back soon. I don't want to be out of your life, I also named you guardian of my two beautiful girls if something bad were to happen to me. So please, if something happens to me, take them in, and if they can't live in the underground, I planned on having a close friend wish them away if something happens to me._

**_Love from your cousin,_**  
**_Angela._**

Sarah smiled at the letter and knew that Angela had a hard life. Looking around, Sarah took out some paper and a pen started to write to Angela.

_**Dear Angela**,_

_It's so good to hear from you. I've been good even with all of the changes in my life. I do remember Kaley and Hailey. They were so cute and beautiful. I would love to be their guardian but I am not sure if I am allowed to take them in._  
_I'm sorry that you haven't found someone to treat you right since Kaley and Hailey's father died when I was 12. I wish you did have someone to love you._  
_I'm not sure when I will hear from you, but promise me if something happens where you end up in the hospital that you tell my grandparents to come and get me at once so that I can come and see you myself. I don't care about my life in the underground, yet it seems that my life has taken yet another turn. If you want to know what I am talking about you must ask me the right questions :D :P Any who, I must be going now. Its late, I'll be waiting for a response to this letter._

**_Love for your cousin,_**  
**_Sarah._**

"I see you are writing another letter again," came Jareth's voice from behind her.

Sarah turned to look at him and said, "What are you doing here?"

Jareth walked inside the tree house and sat across from Sarah. Sarah watched how he was watching her. It felt strange, and at the same time it felt nice knowing that someone besides her brother was always watching her.

"Sarah, I was looking for you. I want to know something, but at the same time I am a little scared of asking you."

Sarah looked at him and said, "I don't know what you want to know if you don't ask, Jareth."

"Sarah, must we do this again?" Jareth sighed .

Sarah got up and walked over to the window. She looked out of it as she said, "I'm not sure what you want, Jareth, because last time we crossed paths you took my brother and at the end you asked me to be yours. I didn't know what you meant back then and now I am starting to realize that you want me because it seems like you have fallen for me. But then again, I can't help but wonder if it isn't just another one of your tricks."

Jareth got up and walked behind her and said, "Sarah, I am not tricking you. Yes, I have fallen for you, but I need to know if you feel the same. I know you are still trying to sort out your feelings. But I need an answer, Sarah."

Sarah turned to look him in the eyes and said, "I do love you, Jareth, but I am scared of what this might mean."

"Don't be scared because I won't hurt you, and I won't simply take you like I want to. I do love you precious," Jareth said.

Sarah still looked him in the eyes as they leaned into one another and lost all thought. The next thing she knew, Toby was calling her.

"Sarah, Jareth, it's starting to rain, time to come in," Toby called.

Sarah moved away from him when she realized what she was about to do. Looking away from Jareth, Sarah climbed down the ladder and walked inside of her house. Leaving Jareth alone in the tree house.

* * *

_**Jareth**_

Damn that boy for interrupting. If he hadn't interrupted him and Sarah, they would have kissed. Jareth watched as Sarah was inside of her house talking to Toby. Remembering what he read of the letter that Sarah cousin has sent her, he remembered that her cousin has a new boyfriend. A boyfriend, as his mother said, is what they call someone who isn't betrothed to one another. He did notice that this boy has been hurting Sarah's cousin as well as her kids.

"Gizzy, I know you have been watching me even though I sent you away, I would like you to take Dus and Higs with you to the world above and report to me every hour on Sarah's cousins and that boy she's living with. There will be children there so be careful, when you get there I need you take this to Sarah's grandparents. When you report back to me you also report to them. Be careful and makes sure to report every hour. Got it?"

Gizzy looked at the king and said, "Yes kingly, me wondering why."

"Do you remember the runner from ten years ago? The one who denied me and now lives her in the underground with her family?" Jareth asked while looking up at the night sky.

"Yes, I remember the Lady champion. So it her family then?" Gizzy asked.

"Yes. Now go and let me know what happens at once," Jareth ordered.

Gizzy disappeared and Jareth climbed down from the tree to retire for the night. He knew that today was a long day and he was close to reaching his goal. Still, he wasn't sure about how he felt about that almost kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to all that are reading this story and those who do review from time to time.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well guys I didn't realize that I had posted chapter 16 last week. Ugh that threw me off. Well here is chapter 17 and as always Thank you to Labyrinth Runner for editing this chapter. On with the story. I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH.

P.S Read the A/N at the end please.

* * *

Chapter 17

**SARAH**

It's been two days since Sarah had received a letter from her cousin, and two days since she almost kissed Jareth. Since that night, she started to avoid him the best she could till she could sort out her feelings and gain control of her magic. Today was no different.

"Sarah, are you ready yet? We're supposed to go to the Markets so you can see your friends, and I could see mine for a little while. Let's get going," Toby called.

Sarah looked at herself one last time. She looked at her dress, it was a short one, but it came to her knees, she could run if she needed to with the dress on.

"Alright, I'm coming, Toby," Sarah answered as she go up and walked out of her room.

"Sarah, come on, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Ambrosious are waiting. I haven't seen them in a long time and I really would like to see what they have been up to. And then I am going to see my friends after."

Sarah looked at her brother and said, "Okay, but once I see Hoggle and the others I'm leaving and coming back here, I don't want to stay in the market place for too long."

They reached the bottom step and Toby ran over to Jareth who was sitting in the chair looking over more papers. Sarah watched as he put the papers down when

Toby walked over to him. They talked for a minute and then Toby ran back over to her and said, "Come on. Let's go."

Toby was out the door before Sarah could say anything. She looked over at Jareth and noticed that he picked up the papers again.

"Go on, Sarah, I just have these boring papers to look over. Then I might try and take a nap. I'll be fine," Jareth said without looking at her.

Sarah was pulled out the door by Toby, and they were off to the market. Toby was running ahead of her so that he could be the first one at Hoggle's stall. When they reached the stall Sarah noticed that everyone was there.

Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Ambrosious were talking to Hoggle and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. When Ambriosious saw Sarah and Toby walking over to them he took off running and tackled Toby to the ground.

"I missed you too Ambriosious. Hey Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, how have you all been?" Toby asked.

Hoggle looked over at Toby and noticed Sarah standing behind him and said, "Good, as can be boy, and Sarah how have you been? I know last time you came to see me wasn't good."

Sarah smiled and said, "Its fine, Hoggle."

"My fair maiden, what does Hoggle mean?" Sir Didymus inquired.

Ludo looked at Sarah and said, "Whaaaat haaaappened?"

Toby looked at his sister and said, "What happened, sis?"

"Mai is what happened and I'm fine, no need to worry," Sarah said.

"Sarah, that damn rat took you home, you could barely walk at the time. So how come I haven't seen you two lately?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah looked at Toby and they both explained what happened and what was going on. Ludo didn't really understand in a way, but Sir Didymus told Ludo he would explain it later, while Hoggle looked upset. After they finished talking Toby told them he was to meet up with some of his friends and took off.

"Sarah, how could you go with him to that castle, after what happened when Toby was just a baby?" Hoggle asked.

"I'm sorry, but things changed and not everything is what it seems. Besides not a lot of people know who I really am. I know you're mad, but I've been spending time with his mother and not him. I know that you are worried about me, but I can take care of myself," Sarah said while looking at some of the things that Hoggle had set out for people to buy or trade for.

"I know, Sarah, but if that damn rat does something that you don't want, I'll do something to him," Hoggle said.

"My Lady, Hoggle is right, and Hoggle won't be the only one, I shall be next to him," Sir Didymus added.

Sarah smiled at her friends and said, "Well I need to go. I'll see you later, I've got to get back home."

* * *

**Jareth**

He was left in the house alone, except for the servants of course. He went through all of the paper work, and most of them were reports about the labyrinth. Some were about ideas to fix some of the walls that were broke, some were of the cities walls, some were the armies, and others were nothing important, just complaints over silly things. Then there were some from the human world, and how the people have been changing over the years and so on.

Jareth gave up on some of the reports and pushed them aside for later. He found his mind wandering to Sarah and how much she has grown and how he was falling for her, and then the almost kiss. Yes, he was driving himself mad over that.

"My lord, a massager just sent this. It's from the high king and queen," one of the servants said.

"Thank you," Jareth replied as he took the note from her. He looked it over and noticed that it was his mother's writing. Damn it, he knew what this letter was going to be about.

**_Dear Jareth,_**

_I am writing to you because of the fact that the ball is coming up, yet this one is different, it's your birthday and as you are turning 222 years old, you need to celebrate, the real reason is because your uncle will be there and so will his son. I don't want then to know that someone has beaten your labyrinth. So please don't make a fuss this year._

_Before you ask, yes I know you are worried about Sarah and Toby, but her parents will be there, and so will she. Toby of course will be there and Sora will watch over the boy. Don't worry, Jareth, but you have to come this year, your father and I have already left for the high palace, so in two days you must come along._  
_Another thing, I know that you sent Gizzy, and some others to watch over Sarah's cousin. That was wise of you. Dimitri said something about his sister acting weird lately, but he doesn't know why. I'm worried for Sarah's life, and the life of her cousin. But we must continue her training and young Toby's as well. Your father agrees with me on this._

**_Till you come to the high palace,_**  
**_Love your mother._**  
**_High Queen Lily._**

Damn it, why did his uncle and his cousin have to show up this year, of course turning 222 is something that happens, and yet Jareth isn't married and he knew that his uncle would be trying to set him up because Jareth can only rule so long without a Queen at his side, but the only queen that he wants is Sarah. She would be the perfect Queen.

His thoughts were getting jumbled up in his mind and he needed to talk to Sarah alone. Thankfully enough, when speaking of the one you want to talk with they always just happen to walk in.

* * *

_**Sarah**_

Sarah walked into her home and into the living room to see Jareth sitting there with a letter in his hand. Looking over at him Sarah noticed that he was lost in thought while his eyes were looking right at her.

"Sarah, may I have a word with you, without you getting upset?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked at him and said, "Sure, can we go out to the garden for this talk?"

They walked out to the garden, he looked at her and said, "I know we talked about this, but there is something I need to tell you or I should say ask you."

"Are you going to ask me to marry you again?" Sarah asked.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask you. What I was going to say and or ask you was, do you know how old I am?" He asked her.

"No, but I know your older than me, but I also know that everyone doesn't look over 30 unless they want to down here. So go on."

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and made her look at him. When she was looking into his eyes he said, "I'm 221 soon to be 222. My birthday is within the next two days. Also there is a ball, and no mask are required, I promise. But I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my escort or I should ask if you would be my date on my birthday. No tricks, I promise.""

Sarah looked deeper into Jareth eyes and said, "I will, but I know there is something else that you are not telling me, and also we need to talk about that almost kiss."

* * *

A/N: Well there you all have it. Chapter 17. I will be working on 18 and then once I have finished writing chapter 18 I will be working on 19. When I have 19 finished I will post 18 and then start 2o and then so on. :D One last thing I started to do in my other fanfiction is something that I've seen some writers do.

A list of things I Like to do lol or what ever you wanna call it.

**Book of the month:** Sliver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause

_song of the week:_ Contemptress by motionless in white

Music video of the week: Break the circle

_**Movie of the week:**_ The Labyrinth

_Manga of the month:_ Vampire knight

**Anime of the month:** ghost hunt

**Band of the week:** Amaranthe (Should go check them out :D )

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ Zero from vampire knight.

Favorite bandmember of the week: Ashley from black veil brides

_**Favorite move character of the week** :_ Reid from The Covenant


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated like I said before I was waiting till I have more chapters but now that I started to Croshay for my soon to be great nephew or great niece, but I wont know if the baby will be a boy or girl to the 18th of march of 2015. So a Big thank you to Labyrinth Runner for editing this chapter. On with the story.

I DO NOT OWN THE labyrinth

oN WITH ThE sToRy

* * *

CHAPTER 18

* * *

_**SARAH**_

It was the day of Jareth's birthday and Sarah was looking at the dresses that her stepmother had brought up to the castle for her. Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about all of this or what was going on between her and Jareth. Sarah tried talking to him the day after he had asked her to be his escort to the ball, but he had dogged talking about the almost kiss.

"Sarah, are you all right?" Karen asked.

Sarah looked at her step mother and said, "I don't know anymore. I'm scared that I'm falling for one of his tricks again."

Karen put the dress she had in her hand down on in the chair and said, "I don't know what you should or shouldn't do. I know as a king Jareth has a lot of responsibilities that he has to fulfill and one of them is being the scary bad goblin king to the kids who wish away their little brothers or sisters or even older brothers or sisters. Jareth had a role to play to those kids. But yes he sometimes does take the kids who have a broken home and it depends on how old they are too. Jareth is a good person, but being the son of the high king is something that comes with a lot of responsibilities. "

Sarah looked at her stepmother and said, "I know that, but why did he have to ask me that question? And then when I refused him he didn't do anything. Then when we moved here it took him a while to realize that I was even down here, in the underground. Yet, no matter how much I try and protect myself and hide what I'm feeling, I can't deny how I feel for him. But at the same time I am scared of what I want and whether this is all a trick or not."

Karen watched Sarah closely and noticed that Sarah was deeply in love, but at the same time scared of what life held for her if she accepts Jareth's proposal. Karen watched how Sarah looked at the dress and then would look out the window.

"Sarah, I know that we had our differences in the past, but I think you should think more of his offer of marriage. Just think things through. I'm not like one of the mothers out there that want their daughter married off to a prince or king, but I do what you to be happy and if Jareth makes you happy then go for it, but at the same time take it slow."

Sarah nodded her head and started to get ready for the ball that night. It was more than a ball. It was Jareth's birthday party.

* * *

_**JARETH**_

* * *

Jareth was sitting at his desk waiting for his father or mother to walk into the room. However, at the same time he really didn't want anyone to come near him at the moment.

"My Lord Jareth, are you in here?" Toby called.

"Come in." Jareth replied.

Toby walked into the study and saw Jareth sitting at his desk with a book in his hand. He looked at his king and slowly said, "What's going on between you and my sister?"

"Come again, Toby?"

"I asked what was going on between you and my sister," Toby asked with a death glare.

Jareth looked back at his book and up at Toby and said, "I'm not sure what I should say to you. I do like your sister, but it's her choice on what she wants and doesn't want to happen between us."

"I know that. I've seen the looks between you both, but at the same time I am scared of losing her. I almost lost her after she finished school here in the underground. She is my only sister and though she may be my half-sister, she is still my sister. I don't want her to be taken away from me."

Jareth got up from his desk and walked over to Toby. He knelt down before him and said, "I promise you this, no matter what happens I will not take your sister away from you. She is allowed to be with her family no matter what and if you want to visit or hang out for the day you can."

Toby smiled and said, "If you do ask her to marry you please ask our parents first, I know you're a king and all, but it would mean a lot to me knowing that our father gave his blessings."

With that said Toby left the study and Jareth just smiled to himself knowing how much that little boy knows. Jareth was about to walk back to his desk before his mother walked in and said, "I hope you're ready because it's only an hour before the ball. So, that being said, I would like to know when you are going to move forward with Sarah."

Jareth just looked at his mother with a glare and said, "I don't know yet. The reason why I said that is because I am waiting for her to come to terms with her feelings. Yes, I know that it's stupid. but I don't want to force her. Mother, I don't know what to do right now. When I was at her house the day before I got your letter, I almost kissed Sarah. Since then she hasn't talked to me until I got your letter and asked her to be my escort to the ball. Also she wanted to talk about that almost kiss, but I dogged the question. Therefore, we haven't been talking for a while. "

Jareth looked at his mother and noticed that she was smiling and said, "You are in love with her, and just to let you know her step mother and I are already planning out parts of the wedding."

"Mother, I had already asked you to not interfere and you've gone against me."

"Jareth, I just want you to be happy and she did run and beat the labyrinth. She is already your queen. But right now we need to be worried about your uncle because he already has someone he would like for you to marry right away," the high queen warned.

* * *

a/n: so what do you guys think :D I will be working on chapter 19 soon. I'll try get another chapter updated this month. I have a question to all of my lovely readers, I just watched the movie Vampire academy and I was wondering what you guys thought of it? let me know. Until next time readers. lol :D

A list of things I Like to do lol or what ever you wanna call it.

**Book of the month:** Blood and chocolate Annette Curtis Klause

_song of the week:_ The reckoning by blood on the dance floor

Music video of the week: bewitched by blood on the dance floor

_**Movie of the week:**_ Vampire academy

_Manga of the month:_ naruto

**Anime of the month:** death note

**Band of the week:** Cold Black (should check them out as well)

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ L from death note

Favorite bandmember of the week: Ronnie Radke from falling in reverse

_**Favorite movie character of the week** :_ Sarah from the Labyrinth

**Favorite tv show character of the week**: Reid from criminal minds

Favorite tv show of the month: Bones


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys whats up. well here is chapter 19, the last chapter i am posting until April. I will be posting at least one chapter in April because I will be going to a convention which is called Tora=Con at RIT (Rochester Institute of Technology) which is in New York State. I am writing more chapters but it will take a while. Again if you have any questions you can place them in the comments or just privet message me on fanfiction. What did you guys think about my little thing I post a few weeks ago? It won't be at the end of this chapter I will be posting it on my profile. One last thing Thanks a million to Labyrinth Runner for rereading/editing this chapter for me...if anyone is interested in rereading/editing some of the chapters please let me know. :D

* * *

I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH :D

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

_**Sarah**_

The ball was nice and it was a normal ball, nothing like the peach dream. Sarah couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she saw a lot people laughing and having a good time. The one thing that Sarah thought was funny was that Jareth never once left her side. Each time she wanted to walk around the ballroom to see different things and taste some of the food, she would turn and Jareth would be right there next to her.

Two hours passed when the doors were opened once again. Sarah noticed that something seemed off. One look at Jareth she knew that something was up.

"My lord, is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Yes and no. I guess I better tell you before he comes in. See I am turning 222 and because I have not yet taken a wife it is customary that my Uncle declares who I will be married to. I am sorry that you haven't decided to marry me or not, so can you -just for the night- pretend that you said yes, and don't get mad when I tell him that you ran the labyrinth all those years ago."

Sarah was shocked about what Jareth had just told her. Yes, Sarah hadn't answered Jareth's marriage proposal and she was the one who had beaten the labyrinth. Yet, Sarah couldn't really see why having beaten the labyrinth was a big deal, but she has heard that when a young girl beats the labyrinth then she is the rightful queen and that no other can complete the labyrinth once there is a champion.

"Fine, Jareth, I'll pretend for now that I have said yes just to stop your uncle from arranging a marriage that you won't be happy with. Know this Goblin king: you owe me big time."

"Of course, precious one," Jareth replied.

They both watched as Jareth's uncle walked in. Jareth's uncle looked nothing at all like Jareth or Jareth's father. He wasn't an easy man to please. Oh no, he was very hard and he can be more cruel than Jareth.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little brother Aizen," the high king called.

Aizen smiled and said, "It's good to be here for my only nephew's birthday, now, my lord, we all should talk."

The high king, queen, Jareth, and Sarah followed Aizen out of the ball room along with her family to the office on the side of the ballroom. Once they all sat down Aizen was the first to speak, "So does Jareth have someone that said yes to marriage?"

The high king looked at her son and said, "Jareth, we need an answer before he decides your fate."  
Jareth looked at Sarah as she nodded her head to let him know that she was fine with what they had agreed upon.

"I do have someone who said yes to me. The girl in question is Sarah. She had said yes to my proposal hours ago. So there is no reason to set me up with someone else."

Aizen looked at Jareth and said, "She is only half Fae. I see that she is Robert's daughter so there is a point for that. But she must run the labyrinth, though I wish it was the girl who had ran the labyrinth years ago."

Sarah smiled and said, "Yes, I maybe only half fae, and I have be Roberts daughter, but I was the one who ran the labyrinth years ago. I didn't know that I was half fae until three weeks later after I denied Jareth. But we were talking today and I had accepted his request. We will make the preparations for the engagement party, but it won't be held until I feel that the time is right. Also the high queen is teaching me some magic, so until I am stable and my magic is stable, we shall not announce that Jareth and I are engaged to one another."

The high queen smiled and said, "Aizen she has my vote to be with Jareth and I support her and she did run the labyrinth and made it to the heart of the Labyrinth under 13 hours. She is learning her magic and not many half fae have as much power as she has. "

"I guess you're right, sister. I must think this over, but for now Sarah is engaged to Jareth. We'll talk more about this at a later date."

* * *

_**JARETH**_

That night was the best birthday that Jareth ever had. He had Sarah on his arm all night and he didn't want to sing to her because it was something he wanted to do in private. He was happy at the way that Sarah talked with him and had handled his uncle. However, he was worried that his uncle could be up to something.

" Jareth, what's wrong?" Toby inquired.

"I don't know what's wrong. But, I feel like something might happen to her. Toby, promise me that no matter what happens that you will keep an eye on your sister."

"Jareth, I don't know if I can. I mean you can conjure crystals and have them follow her. Or you could ask a maid that you trust to keep an eye on her though-out the day and at night."

Jareth smiled at Toby and said, "I think you have a good idea, Toby. Now off to bed you go and remember that this conversation never happened. Oh, and Toby can you send a message to your father and mother and tell them we need to all sit down and talk."

Toby nodded his head and walked out the door when Jareth's mother walked in and said, "I see Toby is going to be helping you out. Jareth, are you sure that you want to do this? I know that you love Sarah, but I am scared of what might happen to her if your uncle decides to do something, he has his eye on setting his own child as the next high king. "

"Once Robert answers my message we all will be sitting down and we'll talk about everything. I love Sarah, and I am trying to see if she loves me. I'm tired of playing these games and I am waiting for her to decide on what she wants to do."

"I know, my son. Get some rest. Tomorrow training starts back up and you should teach Toby some neat little tricks."

"I plan to mother, so good night."

* * *

A/N: Things I like.

**Adult Book of the month:** Book 1: The dark ones: a girls guide to vampires by Katie Macalister

_Young adult book of the__ month: _wicca/sweep: book of shadows by Cate Tiernan

_song of the week:_ forgiven by blood on the dance floor

Music video of the week: dont wanna be like you by blood on the dance floor

_**Movie of the week:**_ Underworld

_Manga of the month:_ naruto

**Anime of the month:** death note

**Band of the week:** Cold Black (should check them out as well)

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ L from death note

Favorite bandmember of the week: Ronnie Radke from falling in reverse

_**Favorite movie character of the week** :_ Sarah from the Labyrinth

**Favorite tv show character of the week**: Reid from criminal minds

Favorite tv show of the month: Bones


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ Hey lovely readers here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post, I started to write this chapter a two weeks ago and some how I lost the file so I spent last night or the night before writing this chapter and then sent it to **_Labyrinth Runner_ **who edited this chapter. Any who on with the story.

I DO DON'T OWN THE LABYRINTH

* * *

**Toby POV**

Toby was worried about Sarah. Ever since they had moved to the underground found out that Toby was a fae, Sarah was always quiet. She would disappear every once in a while and no one would say anything. But the thing is that she would always leave when the Goblin King or his family would come and visit them.

Sarah wasn't happy this time around when she found out that the Goblin king and his parents were coming for a visit. She was pissed, the only way that Toby knew that was because she stayed quiet and wouldn't talk.

When they left that night Toby, noticed the next day that Sarah was quieter than normal and that in school she was being called a freak because she wasn't full fae like he was. But she was his sister and he loved her no matter what.

Toby was quiet and had taken to watching people. Toby would watch Sarah. When the lessons started he noticed that his sister had begun to change. Toby would listen in on to the talks that were going on between Jareth and his sister as well.

"Master Toby, are you alright?" asked his maid.

He tuned his head and to face Jell and said, "I'm not sure. I'm worried about my sister. I know Jareth likes her, or I should say love, but I wonder if this is the right thing. She's had a hard life and her powers are weak."

Jell was a goblin, but a smart goblin. Jell walked over to Toby and said, "Toby, your sister and Jareth have a long history. As you were told, you were the child that was wished away and your sister saved you, but while she was running the labyrinth to save you, Jareth fell for her. He wanted your sister and even asked her to marry him. When she refused she broke him."

Toby looked up and said, "What do you mean broke him, if he was the one who fell for her?"

"I say that because he started to change. I don't know much, but I do know that Jareth's heart is with Sarah and you sister's heart is with Jareth. They both need to work out their feelings and come to terms with it."

Toby just sat there and thought about everything that happened and then looked up at Jell and said, "Why didn't he noticed that Sarah has been here the whole time then?"

"I'm not sure. Come, it's time for bed," Jell said.

* * *

**Mai POV**

**_Waiting was the hard part. Ugh! I couldn't believe how Jareth's uncle agreed to Jareth marrying that worthless good-for-nothing. Oh well, I just need to wait a little longer. I only wish my cousin would get back to me soon about Angela's death or something along those lines. Just waiting is driving me crazy and just watching how Jareth and that girl dance and talk with one another. Ugh._**

**_Oh well time will soon come._**

**-_Mai soon to be Jareth's queen_-**

As Mai wrote those words into her journal she didn't realize that she was being watched. Yet, when she turned around she noticed that there was a letter waiting for her on her bed. Slowly walking over to the bed she read the note.

_-Mai_

_Soon the plan will take place. Just give me some time. I know Sarah cares about her family, but it seems that someone has caught on to our plan. We must wait a little longer before everything will come to place. I know that you want this done and over with, but that will not be easy. As you already know, Angela is being protected by the highest of the courts leaders. So wait a little longer. I'll pretend to be her boyfriend but know this, though I am your fourth cousin and your lover I'll not stray from you._

_-Love forever-_

* * *

_**The high Queen POV**_

Lilly had been talking with Sarah when she received word that some fae has been taking orders from Mai to kill Angela, Sarah's cousin. Of course Lilly knew that so she sent some spies to make sure that nothing would happen to Angela because if something did, then Sarah will not marry Jareth.

"Sarah, my dear, I need a word with my son."

Sarah nodded her head and got up and left the room. Soon after, Jareth walked in and said, "What is wrong, mother?"

Lily looked around the room and said, "Everyone, please leave us."

They waited before everyone was gone before she looked at her son and said, "I'm not sure you have heard, but I found out what Mai has been up to. She's out to kill Angela."

Jareth looked at his mother and said, "I'm aware of this. But are you sure that Mai is behind everything? Her brother is my friend and he told me that Mai has locked herself into her room."

Lilly looked at her son and said, "I've sent out my own Spies, Jareth, so I know what's going on. I even have some spies on Mai. I don't want anything to happen to make Sarah back out of your proposal for her hand. Now please just go and send out more spies before something happens. If I were you, my son, I would have a spy on her brother as well. "

* * *

A/N: Books. music, tv shows, and movies I like

**Adult Book of the month: Balefire: a chalice of wind**

_Young adult book of the__ month: _wicca/sweep: the coven by Cate Tiernan

_song of the week:_ bitchcraft by blood on the dance floor

Music video of the week: believe by blood on the dance floor

_**Movie of the week:**_ fast 5

_Manga of the month:_ sailor moon

**Anime of the month:** fairy tail 2014

**Band of the week: nightwish **

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ Light from death note

Favorite bandmember of the week: Jacky V from falling in reverse

_**Favorite movie character of the week** :_ Jareth/ Goblin king from the Labyrinth

**Favorite tv show character of the week**: Morgan from criminal minds

Favorite tv show of the month: finding carder


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey there lovely readers sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Things kinda got in the way and I've kinda started to go back to my dark place again. But I'm slowly getting better. So on with the story. :D

I do NOT own ANYTHING, just the plot. :D

* * *

ChAPTER 21

It's been a month since Jareth's birthday party. Sarah has been getting to know him but at the same time, she is worried that something might have happened to her cousin. She tried to ignore how her cousin hadn't written to her, and at the same time, she wanted to leave the goblin castle and go back home pretend that this wasn't happening. She was getting scared of her feelings for Jareth and now whenever she would walk into the city and visit her friends, she always saw Mai following her.

"Sarah, are you listening to what I am saying?" asked the High queen.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I'm been worried about some things. I'm sorry."

The high queen looked at Sarah and said, "Why don't we take a break? After all, tomorrow is the all hallows eve ball and I believe that we must find you a dress to wear."

Sarah didn't say anything to this. The high queen looked at the girl and noticed that something was off about her. The high queen looked at Sarah and said, "Is there something else that's been bothering you, my dear?"

Sarah froze and said, "I'm not sure. But, I'm worried about your brother-in-law about deciding that I am right for Jareth, I mean, yeah I ran the labyrinth years ago and I didn't know it then, but I found out after I moved here that I am the only one that the labyrinth will recognize as the rightful queen. Yet, I get this feeling that Mai is up to something and I feel like I am not strong enough to stop her."

The high queen sighed and said, "Sarah, what does your heart tell you? I know you think I am crazy, but if you're anything like your grandmother then I know how to help you. Now, I'm going close your eyes while I light incense and lock the room. As I do that I want you to sit on that floor, listen to your heart and see what it tells you."

Sarah did as she was told. She sat in the middle of the room as Lilly sent everyone out and closed all the windows and curtains. She then light the incense and said, "Now listen to your heart. It might take a while but listen to it."

Sara had her eyes shut and she took deep breaths and tried to listen to what her heart was telling her. All to soon Sarah saw light and within the light was her beating heart. Soon she felt her inner self walking to her heart.

"Hello, other Sarah. I'm your inner Sarah, your heart. I'll show you what we both feel and you must listen."  
When she heard those words Sarah blacked out.

Two hours later Sarah woke up and realized she was in her room safe and sound. She was about to sit up, but a hand pushed her back down and said, "No, you need to rest, what my mother had you do was a risky move, but one that must have been done."

"What happened?" Sarah asked Jareth as he moved from the shadows to sit on her bed with her.

"My mother was teaching you how to listen to your heart, but I'm not sure what happened. She isn't even sure herself. We both think that you heard too much for you to take in. But tell me, what do you know?"

Sarah though for a while and when she looked up at Jareth she said, "Well I learned that I have feelings for you, strong feelings, and I saw myself being with you and you stole some of those kisses from me. Maybe I should stop fighting these feelings and truly accept you as my love and king and be your rightful Queen."

Jareth couldn't believe the words that he was hearing for Sarah. He smiled and said, "It's about time. So will you do me the honor of being my wife and my only queen?"

Sarah smiled and said, "Yes, I will."

Jareth leaned into Sarah, and she to him and they shared a kiss that was filled with so much passion. Soon things were starting to get heated between the two as someone knocked on the door. Jareth groaned but got up and answered the door, when he did we was greeted by his mother.

"Mother, what do you want?" Jareth asked trying to control his breathing.

"I brought Sarah some food. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said the high queen with a knowing look.

"No. Jareth was just leaving since I still have dresses to look at for tomorrow night," Sarah stated with a smile and a blush that she was trying to hide.

The high queen looked at them and said, "I was just dropping this off, but Jareth be careful, she must be pure on the wedding night. You know the laws, my son."

"I know, mother, and Sarah has told me that she wanted to wait till the night of our wedding," Jareth said.  
The high Queen nodded her head and smile and she said, "I hate that stupid law, but it can't be helped. Now Jareth, you can stay the night because I don't want Sarah to be alone after what happened earlier."

Without anyone saying anything the high queen walked away with a smile on her face. Little did she know that shadows where moving about within the castle. Oh but she knew that something was about to happen, because of the one goblin that no one could see. The high queen knew that a goblin spy was watching for shadows, but she didn't realize that these shadows were going for a boy that was sound asleep in his own room across from Sarah's own bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading this story it means a lot to me. :D Until next time.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys here is the new chapter. I'll be updating again around Thanks Giving. I have a lot going on right now. I also have a wattpad account and my name is darkprincess2010 and I have two stories up and i am working on an original story as well but its not up their just yet. So I'll leave you with this so have a good time.

I don't Own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I only who Mai, MAre, the high king and Queen and Mai's brother.

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

_Toby's pov_

Toby has been watching his shadows for a week now. He hasn't said anything to anyone about them, but he also knew that he was being followed which was ordered by the high king and queen, and also Jareth had his own guards watching him and his sister. Today was an off day for everyone. No one was doing any lessons and Toby wanted to see how his sister was faring.

He walked the halls of the castle watching every move he made while watching everyone else's moves. While doing all of this Toby couldn't help wondering how things ended up this way, after all his family didn't move to the underground when he was young for nothing, something must've happened after his sister wished him away.

"Ah Toby what are you doing?"

Toby turned around and looked up and noticed that it was the high king. Toby for the life of his couldn't remember his name and he was taught to call the adult males, sir.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've been busy with thing about everything that's been happening and the fact that I feel like something else happened before my family and I moved here sir."

Toby looked up at the high king and said, "I don't know what to tell you, your father, grandfather, and I have known each other for a long time, but what happened I'm not sure. But have you noticed something that you haven't told me yet?"

Toby wasn't sure what he should say about that, looking around the hall, he looked back at the high king and said, "I have noticed something but it doesn't feel as if it wasn't to hurt anyone beside Jareth and my sister. I worry about my sister though I know that Jareth won't hurt her, but I am not so sure about the other creatures that live here within this realm with others worlds."

"I agree with you there young one but just know that Jareth is setting up some time where other leaders, and creatures can come and visit for a while, but don't let anyone know that I told you this, I care for you and your family and if something were to happen to one of you, then I would be forced to take action, although you are named as Jareth's legal hair to the thrown and just know that this training that we have been given to you and your sister that we have been teaching you because so that you both know how to protect yourself. Oh my I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with my wife and your parents for lunch, please excuse me young one."

Toby watched the high king leave and he decided to continue on seeing his sister, but deep down inside of him he knew that something bad was about to happen and he wasn't sure what that something would be. Yet he could help but noticed that there were shadows all around.

* * *

_Mai POV_

Mai looked though her mirror and watched as her shadows were watching everyone within the castle unless they couldn't get into the rooms that have been spelled. Mai know all too well that the Shadows were perfect that they couldn't be followed by normal people. Shadows were a deadly weapon within this world. Shadows sometimes have a mind of their own and it takes a lot of someone to summon and use shadows for anything.

"Big sis why do you want to marry him so much?" came a voice of a little girl.

"The reason why is because of the fact that whoever marries into that royal family controls everything. Mare do me a favorer, can you get close to the boy and his sister? Since our cousin is doing well with the girls cousin. "

"Yes sister."

* * *

_Mare's pov_

Mare watched as her sister watching everything that was happening within the castle. She was scared of her sister but her mother thought that Mare was telling a lie until Mai was sent home with a guard from the high court. Mare knew the boy that her sister was talking about, she was in his class at the school until he was pulled out and was learning under the goblin king and the high king.

Mare ran out of her sister's room in search of their old her brother, only he knew the truth about Mai. He was the only one that she could talk to about. At the same time Mare would have to leave her home and go to the goblin city to get to the castle, lucky her that she has a house that she could use.

"Lady Mare where are you going?" Asked a maid.

"In my room is my bag, its packed with a week worth's of clothes, I'm going to the goblin city to the goblin castle to talk with brother. It's been a while since I heard of him and since I have no school for two months I wanted to spend that time with my brother, so please grab my bag and tomorrow send me my clothes. "

"Yes lady Mare."

When the maid left, Mare wrote a letter and sent it to her parents and one off to her brother.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the chapter for now. Until next time.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. As I explained in the a/n from yesterday this chapter got deleted and I finally found some time to write it. Also my mom is in the hospital and she's not going to good and she's hiding something from me, so this story will be having slow updates. I'll try and update one a month, but if I update twice in one month that means I had more time to write out this chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 23

The weeks flew by and Sara was talking to the dress maker about a wedding dress. The Palace was filled with everyone getting ready. As for Jareth's uncle, he wasn't happy about his only nephew marrying someone who wasn't a full blood. Yet Jareth's uncle found out that Sara was the only one who has finished running the labyrinth and reached the goblin city.

Sara sighed and looked up as Toby walked into her room. Sara noticed the changes in him since they arrived at the Goblin kings castle and then at the Palace. Toby was growing stronger and stronger each passing day.

"Sara you are alright?" Asked TOby.

"I am. I didn't realize that this was something I've wanted Toby. I bet your mother is happy about what the Goblin king has asked," Said Sara.

Toby watched his sister for a minute and said, "Sara have you heard from our cousin?"

Sara stopped her day dreaming and said, " haven't haven't heard from her in a while, why do you ask?"

"Well father is here and he doesn't look to happy and someone is with him and they looked mad," Said Toby.

Sara sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. I know she's fine and if she isn't then I'll do whatever I can to help her. She maybe more human than I but she is still my cousin."

Sara knew that Toby wouldn't like that answer, but Sara was worried about what was going on with her cousin. Sighing she moved from her bed to look out the window. She left someone behind her and she knew who it was.

Jareth placed his hand on Sara's shoulders and said, "You shouldn't be up on your feet just yet. I know your worried about what Toby had just said."

Sara turned in his arms and said, "Its not just what my cousin that I'm worried about. I'm worried about Mai, May, Maya or whatever her name is. I have a feeling that she'll try and do something. I don't want to lose you because of her."

Sara felt Jareth kiss her to calm her wild mind down. Sara kissed him back and soon the two pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't worry. I know goblins spying on everyone and keeping an eye on everything. Your father wants to talk to me alone. I don't know if I should be scared or not. I know your father can be scary more scary than that reached music that the humans play these days," Said Jareth.

"And may I ask what is so wrong with the music that the humans play?" Sara asked him.

Jareth smiled and said, "because I'm not the one who is singing it. Plus their is no emotions behind some of the meaning and also its not being written by one person any more. They are also using strange interments."

"Its called Drums and Guitars and also Bass guitars," Said Sara.

"I guess you are right to a point. But I still prefer my music. The lyrics that I write," Said Jareth.

Sara smiled and said, "I guess."

Sara and Jareth were just sitting on the bed and talking about the wedding and everything going on in the world. Sara wanted to play with magic but she couldn't risk to what happened to her the other day. She was scared to try and read her own heart.

"Ah that's where you are Jareth," Called Sara's father.

"Hello sir, are you ready to go for our walk," Asked Jareth.

"Yes," Said Sara's father.

They left the room without looking over at Sara. Sara knew that her father would be okay about everything. Sighing again Sara laid back onto the bed and slowly fell asleep drifting off to the land of dreams and thinking about her bright future of being with Jareth.

Jareth walked out of the room with Robert right behind him. He knew that Robert had a lot of questions that he wanted Answered right away. Sighing Jareth looked at the older man and said, "Robert what do you want to talk about?"

Robert in turn looked at Jareth and said, "I know you asked my daughter to marry you and that you already had my blessing because we all know that whoever defeats the labyrinth the king or queen must marry that person for that person what meant for them. Yet I want to ask why did you ask her at such a young age all those years ago?"

Jareth looked away and said, "I asked all those years ago was because she had won my heart no matter what. She never tried to bewitched me like most of the Fae girls have tried and also won."

Robert sight and looked at him and said, "Just take care of her. She is the eldest and my only daughter. I want whatever makes her happy and if you are the one that makes her happy then I am happy. But what are we going to do about Mai or was her name Maya, or May?"

"I am working on that and yes I am worried about that as well. My spies are watching her as we speak. I just hope that ever happens happens before the wedding," Said Jareth.

Robert looked at him and said, "When is the wedding going to be?"

"I'm not sure, mother controls when the wedding will be held," Said Jareth.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone,

I am putting all stories on hold until sometime after April. I might update between now and them but i am going though so things and I got my laptop fix but each time i go onto the internet it starts to freeze. But i know you all don't like author notes and delays, I am the same way. So please bare with me. And if anyone has questions please write me a message or kik me at redroses2009.

DarkStar2010


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys I'm sorry for updating after a long time. But I am trying to work though my writers block I had and still have at the same time. I don't like a day or when I'll update again but updates will be random and most likely be once a month unless I can get another chapter out before then. Anyways this is a filler chapter. just adding two new characters, one was an unknown character and this new one has been in the story but not as much. Also if anyone has any questions, and also thank you all for reading and reviewing this story it means a lot. But someone asked me when I will have this story done, will I want to say before 2017 along with my gossip girl story. Anyways one with the story.

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Angela looked around and noticed that something was wrong. Her boyfriend was acting weird and she knew what he was. Yet she wasn't sure what he was going to do. She has gotten a letter from Sarah, her cousin, but she couldn't believe that her life was in danger. Angela looked down at the twins, a girl and a boy, they were what she was living for.

"Mare I'll protect her from Mai, but I have a strange feeling that Mai knows that I am double crossing her. I've seen strange birds outside," Said Alec.

"I'm sorry cousin, but I am trying to stop her. The king has goblins out and about trying to find her," said Mare.

"Okay Cousin. I'll be your spy but I really love Angela and the kids. I know it started out me protecting her when Mai was banished from court but its changed. I love her and please let them know them know that I am trying to protect her."

"I will. I got to go. Kept the crystal close in case I call again," Mare said.

Angela sighed and knew what was going on. Alec told her everything and she knew that Sarah was in the underground with everyone. Toby was doing a lot better and Sarah was now learning magic which is rare for someone like her.

Angela looked in the mirror at noticed that her dark hair and blue eyes matched her cousins, but Sarah has brown eyes where as Angela has brown. Soon Alec walked in and said, "I know you heard everything but if worst comes to worst we'll need a plan. I know you don't want to go to the underground but it might be for the better if things get anymore worse."

Angela sighed and said, "I know. I just hope that Sarah can see that I have changed along with Robert because of the fact that we are family and when I was younger I was bit wild until I had the twins."

* * *

_**Toby**_

Toby stared into the crystal and he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he wanted to check in on his cousin. He couldn't believe that his cousin already had protection and that Mai was behind everything. Toby placed the crystal said down and looked at Jareth and said nothing. He knew that Jareth had seen what he just saw.

"Toby I think now is the time we stay quiet what we do in this study. I know you want to tell your sister but we must get the facts first before we do something stupid. I know that you know what I mean," Jareth said.

"I know. I'm just worried. I know I can use crystals like you can, but I don't know what to do. Mare, Mai's sister is trying to protect us and yet Mai will stop at nothing to get to you. I know that by my sister running the labyrinth and winning is the true queen of the labyrinth and of the goblins and what not. But I still don't get why Mai wants to be queen? Or why she's doing all of this?" Said Toby.

Jareth sighed and said, "Its because long ago Mai's family were once the rulers of the high court and also the goblins until the heir of the thrown was killed. The thrown is always passed down to the sons, where as the daughters are not allowed to take over. Somewhere along the history of my family it is said that two members of the low branch of royal family tree ran the labyrinth and they were chosen to rule, but they needed to be married and have a child. Every since they had their child, Mai's family has been trying to win the heart of the male heirs and each time they failed. Mai failed because she tried to run twice. The first time was before you were wished away and the seconded time was after you sister ran the labyrinth and won you back but also became my rightful queen. As it stands in the eyes of the law you are my next heir until your sister has a male Heir and if she doesn't then you shall rule the labyrinth and the goblin city until Sarah and I parish or take over the high court."

Toby sighed and said, "I understand why now. But when will we stop them?"

"Soon Toby, soon. Now I believe that the seamstress would like to see you for a fitting of your clothing for the wedding. I'm not sure when it will be but I have a feeling it will be soon." Jareth told him.

"I will go now then. Jareth take care of my sister and don't forget I might be younger than my sister but I will try and break you if you hurt her in anyway. I love her and I don't want to see her get hurt by anyone, even if they are a king," Toby said.

* * *

A/N: This has not been reread or anything so sorry if their are any mistakes or what not.


End file.
